A Slow Pace
by booyangi
Summary: You're going too slow, baby. I don't know what's wrong, baby. "Gapapa, biar bidadari pada lupa diri." / "Berarti kalo udah ga disekolah boleh dong?" / "Lah emang lo kaga panik?" / SEVENTEEN!Jeongcheol?Cheolsoo? Meanie? Soonhoon? Verkwan? Junhao? Seoksoo? Chan forever alone. Gajeness Overload, VERYVERY OOC, Typosss, Bahasa Non-Baku Sangat Alay, Cita Rasa Nusantara.
1. I Pagi-pagi

**_~WARNINGS BEB~_**

 **B X B / TYPOSSS / GAJENESS OVERLOAD / VERYVERY OOC / PAIRING SELERAKU / TOLONG JANGAN DISERIUSIN BANGET, CUMA FIKSI SUPER ALAY / BAHASANYA SANGAT KAMPUNGAN, HATI-HATI! / I WRITE FOR FUN, YES.**

"Pagi, Jeonghan~~~"

"Eh, Pagi juga, Seungcheol."

Dan selanjutnya adalah adegan seorang laki-laki berperawakan mirip Irwansyah lagi jingkrak-jingkrak di depan pintu kelas. Mukanya terlampau bahagia, lebih bahagia dari orang yang menang lotere. Cewek-cewek yang lagi duduk-duduk cyantique di depan koridor pada masang muka enek, bosen ngeliatin tingkah manusia satu itu. Namanya sih Choi Seungcheol Baharuddin Amir, cakep banget tuh kan namanya kaya habib. Tapi jangan kena tipu sama namanya doang, doi ini merupakan manusia paling ambis tapi labil, lelaki kardus ciki komo yang biasa dipake buat keset depan warung, emaknya aja udah cape neriakin anak laki semata wayangnya itu yang kalo udah sore bukannya pulang malah nongkrong di depan gang. Karena begitu banyak perbedaan antara nama dan tingkah lakunya, orang-orang pada manggil dia Ucol. Lagian Ucol lebih gampang disebut, biar nanti kalo ikut arisan keluar duluan. Eh.

Jadi nih, si Ucol ini, emang demen banget dah sama Jeonghan, sangat cinta, pokoknya buat Ucol tuh Yoon Jeonghan Malika Puti Surya adalah segalanya. Jeonghan karena emang anak baik dan suka membuang sampah pada tempatnya ngasih aja lampu ijo buat Ucol. Mereka begitu udah dari kelas satu, waktu itu sih gak sengaja ketemu. Macem sinetron abis maghrib, si Jeonghan yang emang masih anak baru nyasar di gedung administrasi, ga tau dimana letak toilet dan ketemu cecuruk macem Ucol. Sementara Ucol dengan muka sok ganteng, yang emang udah ganteng sih, nganterin Jeonghan ke toilet, padahal Ucol sendiri juga baru masuk dan pastinya ga tau juga dimana tuh toiletnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua nyasar, tapi karena mereka nyasar itu, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol dikit, Ucol mah sebenernya malu, cuman kan dia emang udah sering malu-maluin jadinya urat malunya diputusin aja pas lagi ngobrol sama Jeonghan. Sejak itu, mereka mulai saling sapa kalo pagi, lebih tepatnya sih Ucol yang nungguin Jeonghan lewat pintu kelasnya, terus juga sering chatingan ga jelas kalo lagi di kelas, duduk bareng kalo lagi makan di kantin dan kadang kalo lagi hoki, Ucol nganterin Jeonghan pulang ke rumah, sekalian lah caper sama calon mertua.

Tapi, status mereka sampe sekarang ini masih ga jelas, rancu, ambigu, kasat mata, ghaib. Kalo dibilang temen, masa iya sampe diciyein mulu asal lagi makan duaan. Terus kalo di bilang pacaran, Ucolnya ga pernah nembak. Padahal nih, Jeonghan udah kelewat baper sama kelakukan bocah itu. Ucolnya sendiri sih bilangnya mereka berdua harus pedekatean dulu biar makin cocok.

YAKALI COL, PEDEKATE AMPE SETAHON. OROK AJA UDAH BISA BERDIRI UMUR SEGITUAN MAH.

Hm…. Maaf kebawa emosi*coret*

Pokoknya ga ada yang tahu dah gimana hubungan mereka kayak apa besok, doain aja yang banyak biar Jeonghan tahan di-PHP-in sama Ucol. Amin.

Sekarang kita masuk aja ke dalem kelas. Sebenernya udah ga bisa disebut kelas juga sih, bangku dan meja udah ga jelas banget posisinya. Ciwik-ciwik pada sibuk ngerumpi di tengah-tengah, kaya lagi bikin blokade pertahanan, rapet banget. Anak cowoknya ga tau pada kemana, tapi di pojokan kelas masih ada sih itu dua cowok.

Yang satu mukanya sangat bule dan sangat minta dilamar banget, lagi ngunyahin yupi beruang. Doi duduk anteng banget di pojokan sambil nyender ke tembok, ga tau anteng karena terlalu nikmatin makan yupi atau emang lagi fokus ngupingin anak cewek yang ngegosip. Kalau mau tau, namanya doi ini rada ribet, Choi Vernon Hansol Dharma Widjajanugrah. Beuh, bule persilangan keraton emang beda lah, tapi kalo manggil dia mah Enon aja cukup. Dia sih orangnya selow, santai aja tapi karena main bareng Ucol, Enon ketularan dikit bandel-bandelnya. Dikit doang kok, Enon tetep anak baek.

Kalo yang satunya lagi, duduk pas di depan Enon, engga duduk deh, doi lagi tidur. Soalnya semalem adeknya nyetel bola pake volume bangsat. Makanya dia tuh semalem ngerasa waktu tidurnya ga cukup, bales dendam di kelas lah akhirnya. Mukanya ditutupin pake jaket item biar muka gantengnya kaga keliatan, udah gitu make tas ranselnya yang kaga ada isinya buat bantal. Namanya sih Jeon Wonwoo Nino Pradita. Tapi maunya dipanggil Wonu aja, jangan panggil Nino, apalagi Dita. Catet.

Terus baru masuk nih cowok super tinggi, super tampan juga. Langsung aja kenalin yang ganteng gini, namanya Kim Tampan Mingyu Heru Sandrian. Ini beneran loh ya, nama setelah nama bapaknya tuh emang Tampan, dan doa orang tua emang selalu diijabah, anaknya emang jadi cowok paling tampan dari yang tertampan. Yaa, meski kulitnya emang kekurangan exposure sih, tapi gapapa, tetap tampan. Ditambah dia tuh panjang-panjang gitu, giginya… hm… giginya Mingyu emang panjang kaya taring gitu deh, berasa ngeliat vampire. Mana ada cewek yang tahan kalo lama-lama disenyumin Mingyu.

Tiada.

Tapi sekarang muka tampannya Mingyu rada kusut gitu, kayak kain pel habis dipake buat ngepelin kuburan. Eh emang bisa? Ya bisain ajalah.

Mingyu langsung naro tas di meja sampingnya Wonu, terus ngeluarin buku besar yang polanya batik cirebon. Mukanya udah keringetan, terus nafasnya ngos-ngosan gitu, bikin anak perawan lupa diri banget lah, dia balik badan biar ngehadep ke Enon yang masih fokus makanin yupi.

"Non."

"Paan?"

"Tolongin gue."

"Tolong apaan?"

"Contekin gue latihan akuntansi dong, plis Non, gue ga mau lagi ngepel lapangan bareng Ucol. Non, gue tahu lu anak paling baek, bantuin gue, ya, pliiiiis." Suaranya Mingyu yang emang udah serak-serak sok dibikin melas, apalagi mukanya, sangat mirip seperti anak kucing minta diadopsi. Tapi kan Enon juga laki, dia mah kaga napsu sama Mingyu.

"Gue sih mau-mau aja ngasih lu contekan, ga perlu melas gitu juga, ga mempan. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Hm? Lu mau gue traktir cilung? Martabak mini? Nasi uduk spesial? Entar gua beliin dah."

"Bukan gitu, pea."

"Ya terus apa, ini gua sama sekali belom bikin kertas kerja!"

"gue—"

"apa, apa?"

"gue, gue aja gak tahu kalo hari ini ada pelajaran ekonomi."

"BAZEENG! NGOMONG KEK DARI TADI, AH ELAH BUANG-BUANG WAKTU AJA LU!"

"YEEE, LU AJA NGOMONG TERUS, MAKANYA KALO DI RUMAH TUH KERJAIN PR, JANGAN NGEKHAYAL JADI PACARNYA WONU MULU—"

"BACOT LO, NYET!"

"Berisik banget sih pada."

 **JENGJENGJEEEEEEET**.

Manusia yang lagi anteng bobo di sebelah Mingyu sampe bangun loh. Yang kaget sih emang dua-duanya, habisnya Wonu bilang begitu pake nada jutek banget, tapi Mingyu doang yang langsung ketar-ketir, ya gimana ya, entar kalo Wonu denger omongan Enon? Sementara Enon sendiri udah berusaha setengah idup buat ga ketawa.

"Elu sih non, ah elah." Dan Enon langsung ngakak so hard without suara, iya, si Enon ketawa sampe mangap lebar banget tapi ga ada suaranya. Dia sampe hampir kejengkang ke belakang saking ngakaknya, bahagia banget dah Enon pagi-pagi.

Jadi, selain kisah cinta tanpa kejelasan Ucol – Jeonghan, ada lagi kisah cinta lain yang sangat luar biasa dan penuh kontra, Mingyu yang keliatan banget demen sama Wonu sementara Wonunya sangat pasif dan tidak mau memberi respon apa pun kecuali tatapan sinis ke setiap orang yang nge-ciye-in dia kalo lagi sama Mingyu. Emang sih, mereka itu tetanggaan, rumahnya tinggal nyebrang, dari sd sampe sma masuknya di sekolah yang sama, udah gitu, ga pernah pisah kelas, wajar lah kalo apa-apa mereka berduaan mulu tapi itu bikin geregetan siapa aja yang ngeliatin. Gereget pengen ngadu kepala tuh bocah berdua biar mereka sadar. Sadar dengan keadaan hati masing-masing. Eeaak.

Enon akhirnya berhenti ngakak so hard without suaranya, pegel juga ketawa tapi ga ngeluarin suara. Dengan penuh kewolesan, dia mulai menyobek bungkus yupi beruang keduanya, tanpa peduliin mukanya Mingyu yang udah kelewat bete, padahal yang keganggu tidurnya kan Wonu.

"Eh, Keling."

"Buset songong banget nih bocah."

"Lu nyontek aja sama Wonu, dia pasti udah ngerjain makanya bisa tidur pules gitu." Mingyu ngelirik dikit ke arah Wonu, yang masih tidur dan mukanya makin rapet ketutupan jaket.

"Ah, ga tega gue, orangnya lagi tidur."

"EULEUH-EULEUH-EULEUH SOK LU MAH!"

"Sumpah, lu bacot banget dah, Non!"

"Ya terus lu mau pilih mana, bangunin Wonu apa ngepelin empat lapangan lagi? Bareng Ucol lagi?"

Mingyu kemudian merenungkan diri sejenak, dia udah kapok ngepelin lapangan bareng Ucol, karena Ucol kerjaannya cuma bikin becek lapangannya doang, kurang ajar emang tuh bocah. Pak Changmin emang kalo udah ngasih hukuman, ga pake mikir lagi. Kirain bakalan ngepelin satu lapangan doang gitu, tapi ternyata nih sekolah punya lapangan banyak banget, dari lapangan upacara, lapangan voli, dan gedung olahraga mereka yang punya dua lapangan. Mingyu ngepelinnya sambil nangis, udah ketinggalan pelajaran, pinggang encok pula. Demi kegantengan dirinya yang abadi, dia gak mau lagi ngepelin lapangan, gimana pun caranya. Tapi kalo buat ngebangunin Wonu, apa Mingyu masih sanggup?

Sanggupin ae lah.

"Nu..."

"Wonu..."

"Nino..."

"Dita—"

"Apa sih?!"

Wonu langsung ngeliatin Mingyu pake tatapan sinis andelannya, untung ga sampe ngeluarin sharingan. Yang diliatin bukannya jawab, malah salah tingkah sendiri,

"Em... Anu... Lu udah ngerjain akuntansi belom? Kalo belom mah ga papa. Tapi kalo udah, gua boleh liat dikit, ga?"

Wonu udah ga ngeliatin pake mata sinis lagi, mungkin karena efek baru bangun, dia jadi rada lemot. Ngedip-ngedip dulu dua kali, terus benerin posisi duduknya biar bisa buka tasnya. Habis itu dia ngeluarin buku besarnya yang disampul pake gambar pororo, biar beda sendiri aja sih, dan langsung ngebuka halaman yang dia kerjain. Alhamdulillah ternyata Wonu udah selesai. Anak rajin, meski judes dikit. Padahal yang dilakuin Wonu cuma ngecekin kerjaannya, tapi dimata Mingyu, Wonu keliatan imut banget. Dan itu tampak jelas banget dimatanya Mingyu, sampe Enon geregetan sendiri.

"Nih, ga tau udah bener apa belom."

"Waaah, Wonu baik banget deh, makasih nuuuu. Muah muah!"

"Dih, najis" habis ngomong penuh kejudesan itu, Wonu mau lanjut bobo lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA ANJIR, UDAH PAKE DIH, DIKATA NAJIS LAGI!"

"DIEM LU, NYET!"

Enon masih aja ketawa ngakak, mumpung udah bisa ketawa pake suara. Tapi dia lupa kalo lagi ngunyah yupi, akibatnya dia langsung keselek sampe batuk-batuk.

"Sukurin lu, mati aja sono lu. Makanya jangan ngeledekin anak soleh." Mingyu ngomongnya sambil fokus bikin tabel.

"Anak soleh kaga ada yang nyontek, item." Mingyu akhirnya diem, pengen ngerjain pr-nya buru-buru. Enon sendiri sih lupa sama tugasnya. Kalo menurut perasaan Enon, menurut perasaannya doang sih, dia itu udah ngerjain tugas. Dia ini sebenernya anak rajin loh, udah gitu pinter pake banget. Asal dapet pr, hari itu juga langsung dia kerjain biar nantinya gausah mikirin tugas lagi. Tapi dia punya kebiasaan jelek, dia itu ga pernah mau bawa tas yang berat-berat, semua buku paket, apalagi buku besar, dia tinggalin aja di laci kolong meja. Barusan pas dia cek di kolong mejanya, malah ga ada tuh buku besarnya yang dipakein sampul ironman. Enon mah pasrah aja lah, lagian dia juga nanti bakalan dihukum bareng Ucol, mending ngepel berduaan kan dari pada sendirian.

Lalu manusia yang lagi dipikirin sama Enon, akhirnya masuk kelas. Ciyee.

"Woy, Ming. Rajin banget ngerjain pr di kelas."

"Auk ah, Col. Gue ga mau lagi disuruh ngepel lapangan. Udah lelah gue, Col, lelah!"

"Alah, baru ngepel gitu doang aja udah lelah. Apalagi kalo ngapel tengah malem."

"Ye, itu mah beda konteks, bang." Lalu mereka berud kemudian ber-heuheuheu bareng-bareng.

"Duh tolong omongannya dijaga ya, kakak-kakak. Ada dedek kecil masih disini."

"Dih dedek kecil apaan lu, sering main sama Ajeng juga."

"Loh kakak kok tau sih, sering ngintipin aku yaa." Mingyu baru aja mau tempeleng muka Enon pake penggaris besinya, tapi bell masuk udah bunyi. Dan dia makin panik. Baru selesai bikin tabel. "Yawlaa baru bikin tabel doang, udah bunyi aja bellnya." Mingyu udah keliatan banget pengen nangis.

"Emang pelajaran pertama ekonomi, Non? Setau gua bukan dah."

"Lah gua mah boro-boro inget jadwal, gua aja bawa buku yang kemaren."

"Anjay dah, bukan maen si bule edan."

"Emang lu udah ngerjain apa?"

"Hehehehe, udah dong."

"Widih, tumben. Kesurupan apaan lu?"

"Kan buku lu gue yang bawa pulang."

"Oh jadi sama elu, anjir padahal gue udah pasrah buat ngepel, taunya buku gue dibawa pulang. Kampret lu ah."

"Heh, dedek gemas tida boleh ngomong kasar. Entar kakak cabein nih mulutnya."

"Mau dong kakak mulut dedek dicabein biar pedes."

"Gua aduin ke ajeng nih, ya. AJENG! ENON MAENAN SAMA CABE NIH JENG, SUNATIN AJA, SUNAT!"

"VAQ, DIEM KAGA LU." Enon langsung nyerang Ucol pake kantong kresek indomaret bekas naro bekel dari Ajeng. Kantong kresek kan kalo disentuh aja udah berisik banget ya, ditambah teriakan Ucol sama Enon yang saling mencaci maki. Kelas langsung rame banget sama suara mereka berdua doang.

"WOY LU BERDUA, BISA DIEM KAGA?! GUA LEMPARIN PAPAN TULIS LU YA!" Bukan Mingyu kok, apalagi Wonu yang masih ga gerak. Suara manusia itu asalnya dari arah depan kelas. Tepatnya dari manusia setengah marmut, maksudnya mukanya imut gemesin gitu kaya marmut yang lagi berdiri di atas papan yang ada di bawah papan tulis, biar keliatan tinggi.

Dia emang ketua kelasnya kelas ini, kenalin, dia Kwon Soonyoung Akbar Galuh Palevi, cuma maksa banget pengen dipanggil Hoshi, dan biar tambah imut, panggilannya bisa jadi Ochi. Iya beneran, dia itu ketua kelas, rambutnya acak-acakan banget, di ubun-ubun kepala warna rambutnya rada-rada ijo stabilo, tapi selebihnya dipakein warna kuning pirang. Seragamnya dikancingin asal, dasinya juga udah kendor banget, udah gitu sok banget seragemnya dimasukin ke celana, malah pake gesper yang kepalanya bentuk bintang lagi. Pokoknya ga jelas banget dah.

Tapi Ochi emang udah gitu dari sononya, sebelas dua belas lah sama Ucol, suka nyari ribut. Kalo tawuran dia nih basis paling depan. Sekongkolan banget dah kalo bader sama Ucol. Jadi ketua kelas aja nih, gara-gara Ucol nyuruh semua temen kelasnya pada ngevote buat Ochi. Meski baru juga sebulan jadi ketua kelas sebelas iis dua ini, tapi rasanya Ochi mulai jengah sama tingkah temen sekelasnya. Tapi mayan lah, jadi ketua kelas, bisa nyuruh-nyuruh temen.

"Oy, Dharma, sini lu. lu kan sekretaris, masa jurnal belom diisi, malah absen dari kemaren kosong. Gua kecup lu." Ngerasa namanya kaya ada yang manggil, Enon berhenti nyerang Ucol pake kantong kresek.

"Ampun mas, jangan dikecup ah, kasih jajan aja." Enon langsung jalan ke depan kelas, ngambil absen sama jurnal. Ngambil doang, males ngisinya. Jadi bukannya balik ke tempat duduknya, dia malah nyamperin cewek-cewek yang masih betah di posisi blokade.

"Tolong isiin yah, Yu. Sekali-kali bantuin temen, pahalanya banyak." Enon emang tujuannya buat modus, dia masang senyum paling manis dan itu berhasil bikin cewek-cewek yang ngeliatin langsung bengong, terpana oleh kegantengan Mas Enon yang legendaris mirip pemain kapal tenggelem.

"E-eh, iya deh, Non. Sini, biar gue isiin sekarang."

"Sip, thanks ya, Yu."

"SUMPAH DAH NON, AMPE TZUYU LU GAET JUGA. BENERAN GUA ADUIN KE AJENG NIH!"

"ADUIN AJA COL, ADUIN. BIAR DISUNAT DUA KALI TUH BULE!"

Enon rasanya pengen nangis aja, punya temen mulutnya pada cepu banget.

"BUSET DAH YA MASIH AJA BERISIK, HETDAH! GAUSAH TERIAK-TERIAK BISA KAGA?!"

"Lu sendiri juga teriak, bloon." Wonu akhirnya bangun, langsung judes aja. Habisnya mau tidur, kelas makin berisik.

"Eh iya juga ya, yaudah maap dah, Nu. Tidur lagi aja sono—EEH JANGAN TIDUR DULU DEH, INI GUA MASIH ADA PENGUMUMAN. DENGERIN DULU YA PADA. WOY YANG DI LUAR, DASAR CURUT GOT LU PADA, MASUK BURUAN! GUA SIRAM AER WUDHU YA LU, BIAR PADA TOBAT."

Yang masih pada di luar, kebanyakan anak laki, akhirnya masuk, ya sambil ngegerutu sih, kayak; "lu aja yang tobat duluan." "kaga tau diri banget dih." "serah ah."

Setelah mastiin kalo semua temen kelasnya udah pada masuk, Ochi ngebuka lipetan kertas yang sedari tadi dia genggem.

"Jadi nih, hari ini, Mrs. Fanny udah mulai cuti lahiran—"

"HOREEEEEEEE!"

"OM TELOLETNYA DONG OM!"

"ALHAMDULILLAH YA ALLAH. AKHIRNYA ADA JAM KOSONG!"

"SERING-SERING AJA SIH GURU PADA LAHIRAN BIAR KITA FREE!" yang terakhir itu Mingyu kok yang teriak, jangan heran. Suasana kelas udah makin ga kondusif, masih ada yang teriak-teriak bahagia, ada yang joget-joget duda bunda rita, ada yang udah ngibarin bendera slank, ada—

"TAAAAPIIIII." Ochi emang sengaja neriakin 'tapi' pake volume bangsat, berhasil lah, temen-temennya langsung berhenti bertingkah diluar batas.

"Kita udah dapet tugas nih, dikit lah ya, tugasnya nih semua exercise dari bab empat sampe bab sepuluh dikerjain, tugas ulangan tengah semester sama semesterannya yang di buku paket juga diisi, personal exam yang ada di lks juga semua itu disalin di buku latihan, tugas kelompok yang ditentuin minggu kemarin harus selesai sampe uas, terakhir bikin enam artikel sesuai jenis teks yang ada di buku pm, ditulis tangan masing-masing minimal setengah kertas folio. Pokoknya semua itu harus udah dikumpulin dua minggu sebelum uas dimulai. Dah, segitu aja, ada yang mau ditanyain?"

 **Kriiik... kriiik... kriiik...kriiiiiik...**

Ochi mau bilang banyak-banyak makasih buat jangkring yang udah bales omongannya, semua temennya pada diem, mandangin Ochi kaya orang mau ngebegal. Pada shock sama tugasnya kali, Ochi mah husnudzan aja lah.

"Yaudah, beneran kaga ada yang mau nanya 'kan? Gua udahin aja, ya. Kerjain tuh tugas, yang berisik gua catet!" Habis ngomong begitu, Ochi langusng duduk di tempatnya, paling depan biar keliatan.

"Buset dah tuh guru, lagi pengen lahiran masih aja sempet nyiksa kita." Enon akhirnya ngabisin yupi beruangnya masih ada.

"Nyiksa lu doang kali, Non. Entar juga pada minta contekan sama lu." Ucol bilang begitu sambil maenin hape, biasa lah pengen tau Jeonghan lagi on apa kaga.

"Kantin kuy, laper banget gue." Wonu tiba-tiba ngomong, tumben nih anak ngajakin duluan, biasanya juga bodo amatan.

"Nah, tuh Wonu peka sama gue akhirnya. Kuy lah, kantin dulu, tadi gue di rumah belom sempet nyarap."

"Tapi kata Ochi yang berisik bakalan dicatet."

"Lah kita 'kan mau keluar kelas, bukan bikin ribut di dalem kelas."

"Tuh dengerin Mas Enon yang jenius, Ming. Udah lah, Ochi mah anak baek gak bakalan ngebiarin temennya kelaparan." Ucol emang dasarnya lelaki kardus, bisa banget dah kalo ngomong. Sementara Mingyu galau, tugasnya baru kesalin setengah, tanggung kalo ditinggal.

"Udah tinggal aja dulu bentar tugasnya, lagian kan ekonomi pelajaran terakhir, pasti sempet selesai kok."

ITU BARUSAN WONU YANG NGOMONG LOH. WONU BARUSAN NGOMONG BEGITU KE MINGYU, APAKAH INI SEBUAH PERTANDA BAHWA SESUNGGUHNYA HATI JEON WONWOO NINO PRADITA SUDAH MULAI LULUH AKAN PERJUANGAN KIM TAMPAN MINGYU YANG TIADA HENTI MEMBERINYA KASIH SAYANG TIADA TARA. YAWLA MINGYU SEKARANG GEDE RASA.

Ucol girang, apalagi Enon. Keduanya saling pukul-pukul bahu manja saking gemesnya. "Jadian kek habis ini, jadian." Ucol meski ngomongnya pake suara semut, masih bisa di denger Mingyu, makin ge er aja dah nih anak. "Alah lu nyuruh orang lain jadian, lu sendiri aja masih ghaib sama Jeonghan." Enon sebenernya ga sadar ngomong begitu, keceplosan gitu aja. Alhasil, kepala jeniusnya ditoyor sama Ucol.

"I-Iya deh, Nu, nanti aja gue selesain." Mingyu mana bisa ngebantah omongannya Wonu, sekali A, ga bisa jadi B. Ciyein yuk ah.

Mereka berempat langsung jalan keluar kelas tanpa dosa, Ochi mah ga sadar, wong tuh bocah sibuk maenin hape. Koridor mah jam segini sepi banget, ga ada lah yang keluar kelas, yaa kecuali nih bocah berempat pada. Pas ngelewatin kelas sebelah, alias kelas sebelas mipa satu, alias kelas bidadarinya Ucol, Jeonghan, Ucol sengaja berhenti dulu.

Dia ngintip terang-terangan ke dalem kelas yang keadaannya jauh banget sama kelasnya, tertib, rapi, teratur, sepi. Jeonghan yang tempat duduknya di tengah-tengah bikin auto-focusnya Ucol langsung nyala. Jeonghan emang cakep, udah gitu rambut panjangnya diiket asal sampe banyak ninggalin anak rambut, makin cakep, sinar matahari yang nembus dari jendela langsung nimpa mukanya Jeonghan dan bikin muka Jeonghan makin bersinar. Sampe pensil yang ujungnya nempel di dagu Jeonghan, semuanya pokoknya keliatan cakep dimata Ucol. Dan Ucol baru sadar kalo di atas mejanya Jeonghan cuma ada selembar kertas, di meja anak lain juga gitu.

Karena ngerasa di perhatiin sama makhluk halus dari luar kelas, Jeonghan akhirnya nengok ke arah Ucol. Ucol yang ketahuan ngintip, bukannya lari, malah lambai-lambai tangan sambil nyengir ke Jeonghan. Jeonghan sendiri langsung senyum geli ngeliatinnya, ga tau geli karena emang Ucolnya lucu atau geli karena jijik.

Sementara Ucol yang disenyumin udah pengen jingkrak-jingkrak lagi, tapi dia sadar diri, kalo begitu entar malu-maluin. Akhirnya punya malu juga nih anak.

"Lagi ulangan apa?" Ucol nanya tapi mulutnya doang yang gerak, gak pake suara.

"Ulangan ki-mi-a." Jeonghan juga ikut-ikutan ngomong ga pake suara, ya berabe lah dia kalo ketahuan Bu Eunji, itu guru mah manis doang tampangnya. Tapi kalo udah ngamuk, badan anak-anak bisa pada biru abis dicubitin.

Ucol ngangguk-ngangguk doang sambil pasang muka songong, habis itu dia kaya lagi nyentil sesuatu di ujung jari telunjuknya gitu. "Kecil itu mah, udah belajar 'kan?"

Sekarang giliran Jeonghan yang ngangguk-ngangguk, tapi kalo Jeonghan mah pake senyum, manis banget dah bikin diabetes orang langsung kambuh.

"Kalo gitu semangat ya beb—"

"HEEEHH, KAMU NGAPAIN DI LUAR KELAS?!"

Habis denger auman Bu Eunji, Ucol langsung aja ngibrit kenceng banget, padahal salah arah. Dia lari kaga tahu kemana, tiba-tiba langsung nyampe ke parkiran depan gedung admin aja. Lah gimana.

"Kok gue bisa nyampe ke sini sih?" tuh dia ngomong dah sendirian. Baru aja mau balik ke kantin, eh ada mobil warna merah ngejreng banget berhenti di depan dia. Sebenernya sih ga salah yang punya mobil, emang Ucolnya aja berdiri di tempat parkiran.

'Dih norak banget warnanya.' Ucol ngomong begitu dalem hati aja, padahal mah dia iri.

Terus keluar tuh cowok. Pake seragem sekolah tapi beda sama seragemnya, bareng sama ibu-ibu yang seluruh badannya nempel merek-merek mahal. Jangan salah, Ucol mah tahu-tahuan aja sama barang punya perempuan, kakak perempuannya aja ada banyak.

"Em, permisi, Mas."

"Eh, apaan? Mas? Enak aja lu, muka ganteng kaya gua dipanggil mas. Nih kenalin, nama gue Choi Seungcheol Baharuddin Amir, cowok paling tampan seantero Pledis."

"Oh, okey, Seungcheol, ya. Kenalin juga, gue Joshua, dan ini mama gue." Ucol berusaha senyum sambil nunduk dikit, ya sama orang tua mah ga boleh songong, mamanya Joshuanya juga bales senyum seadanya. Males kali ngeliatin anak seleboran kaya Ucol. Dan Ucol juga kayanya sadar sama hawa-hawa ga menyenangkan dari mamanya Joshua ini.

"Btw gue mau tanya, ruang tata usahanya di sebelah mana, ya?"

Setelah perang adu mata sama mamanya Joshua yang entah kenapa bikin Ucol kesel, Ucol langsung nunjuk ruangan yang rada jauh dari tempatnya, "Tuh, di samping tangga, yang pintunya ada dua."

"Okey, deh. Makasih Seungcheol. Gue pamit duluan, ya." Ucol ga bales, dia diem aja. Masih kesel sama mamahnya Joshua, dan dia mikirin kenapa ada anak pake seragam yang beda sama sekolahnya nanyain ruang TU?

"Hm, anak baru ya. Mayan lah entar gue palakin kalo udah masuk."

Habis itu, Ucol bener-bener langusng balik ke kantin, muterin gedung admin sih biar nanti ga ketauan sama guru-guru, apalagi Bu Eunji.

Kantin juga masih sepi, ya iyalah, siapa juga yang mau makan di kantin pas jam pertama. Tukang jajanan belum pada buka, baru warung nasinya enyak yang lagi masak.

"Woy, Col dari mana aja, lama banget?" Mingyu nanya, dia lagi makan ciki komo sebungkus diberduain sama Enon. Kalo Wonu kayanya emang beneran laper, dia udah ngadepin nasi uduk sepiring sama jus semangka.

"Biasa, ngasih semangat ke bebeb Jeonghan yang lagi ulangan kimia." Ucol bilang begitu sambil nyomot ciki komonya Mingyu.

"Oh, kirain mati di tempat." Habis itu Mingyu cemberut pas tau bungkus cikinya kosong.

Ucol mesen nasi uduk spesialnya, mumpung masih pagi lah. Sesekali dia ngerecokin Wonu yang lagi makan dengan khidmat. Hasilnya, karena ngerasa digangguin makhluk ghaib, Wonu langsung masang muka terjudes dan itu beneran serem buat Ucol. Bagusnya, pesenan dia langsung nyampe sebelum Wonu yang ngabisin dia duluan. Langsung ae tuh si Ucol ngegarot kaga pake bismillah.

"Col." Wonu tiba-tiba manggil Ucol pas jus semangkanya udah abis.

"Hm."

"Sebenernya lu tuh beneran serius gak sih sama Jeonghan?

 **JEEGLEEEEEERRRR!**

Bukan bukan, itu bukan suara gledek. Cuma si Enon yang lagi ngebuka bungkus ciki jaguarnya. Tapi efeknya emang luar biasa sih. Ucol yang lagi enak-enak ngunyah langsung diem, Mingyu yang baru mau nyerang cikinye Enon juga ikutan diem, sampe Abang tukang cilung yang baru ngadonin juga diem.

Wonu ngomongnya serius banget.

"Ya-ya gua serius lah sama Jeonghan. Emang gua keliatan kaya orang bercanda apa?" Ucol berusaha buat tetep santai, gila, pikiran dia udah kemana tau dah.

"Iya, keliatan banget lo tuh cuma main-main sama Jeonghan."

"Nu, lu gak berencana buat nikung gue 'kan?"

"Buat apa gua nikungin lu? Gua cuma kasian aja sama Jeonghan, anak orang lu bikin baper tiap hari tapi ga ada kejelasan. Semua orang udah pada tahu kali, kalo lu tuh cowok kerdus, iman lu tipis. Ga tau kenapa sih, tapi gua punya perasaan ga enak aja."

"Anjir lah, Nu. Iya dah iya, gua tobat dah."

"Orang macem lu mana bisa tobat."

"Huhuhu, sudah, Nu, sudaahh, jangan ngomong lagi. Sudaahhhh. Kalah gua mah, kalah. Hiks!" Ucol beneran kaya mau nangis, dan sebagai teman yang baik, Enon berusaha menghibur, pake suara telolet dari aplikasi kaga jelas dah itu dari mana. Mendingan lah, Ucol ga sedih-sedih amat.

"Duh, enak banget ya pagi-pagi makan nasi uduk sama teh anget." tiba-tiba makhluk pink yang mungil, imut dan kecil tapi masih keliatan wujudnya muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Matanya yang sipit dibikin tajem, biar serem. Tangannya juga udah kelipet di depan dada. Tapi percuma aja, ga bakalan ada yang takut, malah gemas.

"Eh Uji! Makan dulu yuk sini om suapin!" Ucol yang tadinya masih rada sedih langsung berubah jadi kaya om-om pedo yang baru dapet mansgsa. Wonu yang dihadepannya Ucol langsung geli ngeliatin Ucol, geli karena jijik.

"Iya Ji, nih mau ciki ga?" Enon dengan polosnya nawarin bungkus ciki jaguarnya yang isinya udah tinggal empat biji.

"Eh, emangnya Uji masih bocah apa dikasih ciki. Uji mau makan apa? Entar Aa' Mingyu beliin dah, tuh udah ada cilung sama—AAWW!"

Mukanya Mingyu baru aja kena lemparan botol kecap dari Uji, untung aja tutupnya ga kebuka, kalo iya Mingyu bisa tambah item.

"Pada balik gih ke kelas, jangan mentang-mentang ada jam kosong kalian enak-enakan ngegarot disini. Bukannya kalian udah dikasih tugas?"

"Kok tau sih, Ji? Ochi ngadu yaa?"

"Engga, tadi gue liat lu pada lewat depan kelas gue. Malah Ucol pake nyemangatin Jeonghan segala, ganggu banget."

"Lah terus sendirinya napa keluar kelas?" Mingyu nanya sambil bantuin Ucol makan, soalnya itu piring masih penuh banget, kasian nanti Ucol ga sanggup ngabisin.

"Udah kelar ulangan, terus disuruh keluar." Uji jawab kelewatan woles, gak mikirin reaksi cecuruk di depannya.

'Buset dah, orang pinter beda lah.'

'Bukan maen dah nih bocah.

'Kapan-kapan gua minta contekan aja kali, ya.'

"Cepetan balik gih ihh, kalo ada guru yang liat bisa bahaya. Entar gue juga ikutan kena." Uji gemes sendiri, habisnya tuh cecuruk pada bukannya bangun, malah ga ada yang gerak, nerus aja ngegarot.

"Iya deh iya, yang mau nyalonin jadi ketos mah ga boleh kena kasus. Bentar dulu— _suap—_ twanggwung iwniw mwauw awbwis."

"Jorok lu elah." Wonu bener-bener jijik liat Ucol makannya berantakan banget, nasinya aja udah muncrat ke mana tau. Iyewh.

Ujinya sih udah ga merhatiin Ucol, dia lagi fokus ke hapenya. Pake senyum-senyum sendiri, kan jadinya bikin Enon kepo. Enon yang emang punya mata paling belo langsung aja ngintipin hapenya uji. Ga pake susah, tinggal ngelirik dikit doang, langsung keliatan seisi hapenya Uji.

"Dari Ochi Kwon 'Oh udah selesai yaa ulangannya. Duduh pinter banget sih, kesayangan' emot love, emot peluk, emot ciu—WAADDAAWW!" Sekarang Enon bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya muka dicium sama meja kantin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ANJIR NON, MUKA LU! PARAH HAHAHAHA!"

Mingyu girang banget, Wonu apalagi. Dia ketawanya bahagia banget sampe rasanya matahari kalah terang sama senyumnya, ini sih kata hati manusia yang gelap itu.

"Ciyeeeeeee kesayangannya Ochi~~~~~" Ucol mulai dah ngeledek. Uji mukanya udah merah banget, malah mukanya bulet gitu kan udah kaya tomat beneran. Tangannya makin kenceng ngejambak rambutnya Enon.

"Duduh kesayangannya Ochi jangan galak-galak, entar Ochinya takut."

"Iya tuh, kesayangannya Ochi—"

"DIEM ATAU GUA GOROK BATANG LEHER LU PADA!"

Akhirnya Ucol, Wonu sama Mingyu beneran langsung kicep. Uji kalo udah marah emang sadis banget, jiwa psikopatnya langsung keluar. Liat aja tuh tangannya masih betah ngejambak rambutnya Enon, sampe ada yang rontok. Dalam hati mah Enon udah banyak-banyak zikir biar dosanya bisa diampuni. Aamiin.

#SAVEVERNON

#BEWARE_UJI_GALAK

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas sebelas iis dua, ada murid yang baru banget masuk kelas tuh, serasa dia yang punyain sekolah. Mukanya tadinya sih pucet panik, tapi pas masuk ke kelas malah tambah panik, ga ada guru dan temen-temennya udah berhamburan di lantai. Pada tiduran, maksudnya.

"Hosh!" Tuh anak manggil Ochi yang lagi sibuk main hape.

"Yo, Jun! Baru dateng lu?" Ochi masih aja fokus sama hapenya.

"Iya nih, kesiangan gua tadi. Btw, ini jam kosong?" Jun, manusia yang baru dateng tadi tuh langsung aja duduk di samping Ochi, padahal itu bukan tempat duduknya.

"Yoi, Mrs. Fanny pengen brojolan, tumben banget lo—EH TAR DULU DAH, LU BARU NYAMPE JAM SEGINI? SEEEHH JAGOAN AMAT LU. KAGA DIUSIR SATPAM?" Ochi langsung ga nyante pas tau temennya ini baru masuk jam setengah sembilan lewat, udah satu jam pelajaran.

"Iya lah gua diusir, untung gua tadi bisa manjat tembok."

"Terus ga ketauan guru piket? Motor lu gimana?"

"Ketauan guru piket sih engga, cuma tadi gua nemu pacar lo di koridor. Kalo motor mah gua titip di fotokopian depan. Hehe."

"Wow, wow, wow, you're so lucky man!"

"Iyalah gua laki, masa muka ganteng begini dikata cewek."

"Lucky, bolot! Lucky, luck, beruntung. Payah lu!"

"Iya, iya gua ngerti oncom."

Terus Jun diem bentar, dia baru sadar tempat duduk siapa yang dia tempatin sekarang,

"Dia masih belom masuk?" Jun nanya tapi dikacangin, Ochinya lagi maen hape.

"Heh gua nanya, ngatain gua doang bolot sendirinya juga bolot."

"Iiihh Junaedi, diem bentar. Lagian kan jelas banget kalo orangnya gak ada berarti kaga masuk. Pake nanya lagi."

"Lah kirain bakalan kemana gitu, noh Ucol sama pengikutnya aja gak ada. Gak mungkin kan kalo mereka gak masuk?"

"Kalo Ucol mah udah ketauan, kalo ga kantin ya paling toilet. Lah kalo dia kan beda, dari kemaren aja udah gak masuk. Harusnya kan elu orang yang paling tau dia ke mana."

"Lu pikir gua emaknya apa?!" habis ngomong sangat judes gitu, Jun langusng minggat ke tempatnya, paling pojokan deket jendela.

"Tuh, dia ngambek dah. Dasar anak labil."

.

.

.

Kalo udah istirahat, kantin langsung berubah macem kapal feri pas musim mudik. Penuh tjoj. Kantinnya padahal udah luas banget, semua sudut penuh sama gerombolan anak-anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan lagi ngisi perut.

Atau ngecengin gebetan.

"Jeonghan kok belom mesen apa-apa sih? Mau gak sekalian dipesenin sama Ucol, entar dapet bonus kasih sayang tiada tara." Mingyu teriak begitu dari tempat tukang es, dan langsung diciyein sama seluruh isi kantin. Ucol di tempat duduknya mah cengengesan sendirian aja.

Terus yang dikecengin apa kabar?

Liat aja tuh si Jeonghan udah nunduk dalem banget, kaya lagi dimuhasabah, biar rambut panjangnya bisa nutupin mukanya yang udah kelewat merah. Ya gimana ga mau merah kalo satu kantin ngeciyein, apalagi temen-temennya juga yang teriak paling kenceng.

Tiba-tiba Ochi nyamperin meja yang isinya Jeonghan, Uji, Ucok, eh maksudnya Seokmin dan si biduan sekolah Seungkwan, tapi dipanggilnya Ajeng. Dia naro susu clepo rasa strawberry di hadepan Uji yang lagi makan batagor.

"Ji, susunya jangan lupa diminum yaa."

"CIIIIIIIIIYYYEEEEEEEE!"

"CIIIIIIIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KESAYANGAN OCHI MINUMNYA CLEPO."

"DIABISIN YAA KESAYANGANNYA OCHI, BIAR TAMBAH TINGGI." Habis itu hampir aja ada kasus siswa kepala bocor terkena lemparan mangkok mie ayam bernama Kim Tampan Mingyu Heru Sandrian, kalo aja Ajeng ga nahan Uji.

Uji mukanya merah lagi, karena marah, malu tapi seneng juga sih. Emang rese banget dah padaan.

Terus ada lagi nih, Mas Enon bawain yogurt strawberry kotak. Nyamperin Ajeng yang masih nenangin Uji, Ucok yang disampingnya udah nyikutin aja.

 **TTUKK**

"Kamu tuh diet apa puasa sih, jangan maksain gak makan dong. Kasian loh badan kamu."

"AAAACCCIIIIIYYYEEEE DAAAAH MAS ENON!"

"ANJAAAAAAYYYY GAS TERROOOS MAASS, GASSSS!"

"MULAI PANAS DISINI BUNG!"

"ADUH AJENG ENAK BANGET SIH DIPERHATIIN TERUS!"

 **Krrriiiikkkkk... kriiiiiiiiikkkkkkk...**

"EKHEMMM!"

"Buset dah kode keras."

"Beeuuuhhh kan maen dah sindirannya..."

"WONU ENVY EEEAAAAKKK!"

"UCOK BERISIK LU, TOAK MESJID!"

Sekarang Wonu yang mukanya jadi merah, padahal kan yang dikasih yogurt itu Ajeng.

Kayaknya hari ini emang lagi panas, ya. Banyak yang merona.

Mingyu yang dari tadi ngantri jajan es akhirnya muncul. Rada bingung, soalnya tadi masih rame banget pas dia nyampe malah jadi senyap.

"Kok sepi?"

"Hahaha gapapa kok, Ming. Udah duduk sini, gua minta esnya." Dan semua berasa ngeliat drama-drama abis isya, seisi kantin kayaknya bisa ngerasin aura di sekitarnya Wonu yang beda jauh sama aura Mingyu.

'kok hati gua ikutan nyeri, sih?' ini kata Jeonghan dalem hati.

"Han.." tiba-tiba dah Ucol langsung duduk aja di hadepannya Jeonghan, padahal tadi disitu tempatnya Ajeng. Jeonghan kaget, dia nyariin temen montoknya itu. Eh taunya udah dibawa kabur sama Enon ke semak-semak. Engga deng. Jeonghan balik ngeliatin Ucol, "Kenapa?"

"Beneran ga mau makan? Mau ikutan diet kaya Ajeng?"

"Ih engga kok. Tadi pas pelajaran Pak Eunhyuk dianya keluar duluan jadi sekalian aja ngabisin bekel."

"Alhamdulillah dah, kirain belom makan gitu."

"Lo sendiri aja ga jajan, masa nyuruh gue doang buat makan."

"Hehehe, gapapa sih.. Oh iya Han.. tadi gue ketemu orang loh di parkiran. Kayaknya dia anak baru deh."

"Hah? Serius? Anak baru? Cakep kaga?" yang diajak ngomong siapa, yang jawab malah si Ucok. Toak mesjid approved banget dah nih manusia.

"Alah lu mah, Cok. Cabe betis beton aja lu kata cakep."

"Yee lu mah Col, jangan gitu napa sama sohib sendiri ah. Kapan pernah gua bilang cabe betis beton cakep... selera gua kan tinggi, macem teteh Marilyn."

"Bodo amat Cok, lu mau ngumbar selara lu kaya apa juga kan lu tetep forever alone."

"Ucok always lonely, sediiiiiih..." Mingyu nyautin, ga sadar diri nih anak.

"HEH LU SENDIRI AJA JONES, GAUSAH NGEHINA SESAMA ALONER LU TEM!"

"Ucok ga sendirian kok, masih ada gue kan?" ini kita ga tahu ya maksud Jeonghan tuh mau ngehibur Ucok atau emang sengaja menyindir hati seseorang.

"AAAAAHHH JEONGHAN EMANG BESTFREN GUAAA! UDAH HAN SAMA GUA AJA JANGAN SAMA UCOLL!"

"HEH! SEMBARANGAN GUA BACOK LU YA!"

Selanjutnya keadaan kantin makin damai dengan Ucok dan Ucol yang saling mengejar untuk menuju sebuah kesuksesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N: APAAN INI ANJERRRRRRRRR**

 **GUA KEBANYAKAN STALKING AKUN MEME SVT DI IG SIH AAAHHH**

 **HUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHU**

 **Gimana udah mulai mual? Minum antimo udah?**

Gua mau nangis lagi ya bentar

Huhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh

Hhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhhuhuhhuhuh

Jadi, hiks, gini, hiks...

Ini cerita sebenernya, udah ada dari jaman kemerdekaan (mansae), saat gua lagi dimabok cinta oleh ketigabelas lelaki penghibur kurang ajar kaya mereka.. tapi gua anggurin, karena ujian dan cobaan terus menerpa...gua dilema antara pengen publish atau didiemin aja... dan setelah banyak pertimbangan, gua putusin buat share aja dulu... jalanin aja dulu... lanjut apa engganya ya terserah aja... kalo kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan harmonis.. konfliknya udah mulai keliatan kan wkwkwkwwk

Udah ah.

Makasih ya.

Saranghaeyo, unchh!

.

.

.

Ohiya, ini malem jum'at gaes


	2. II Cendol Manis

**_~WARNINGS BEBZZ~_**

 **B X B / TYPOSSS / GAJENESS OVERLOAD / VERYVERY OOC / PAIRING SELERAKU / TOLONG JANGAN DISERIUSIN BANGET, CUMA FIKSI SUPER ALAY / BAHASANYA SANGAT KAMPUNGAN, HATI-HATI! / NAMA-NAMA TOKOHNYA ANEH LOH! / ALSO MENTIONED OTHER MEMBER BOY/GIRL BANDS / I WRITE FOR FUN, YES.**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kuingin engkau mengerti_

 _Betapa kau kucinta_

 _Hanya padamu aku bersumpah_

 _Kau akan kujaga sampai mati..."_

Ucol lagi rebahan ga pake baju dikamarnya nyetel pake speaker makanya bisa kedengeran sampe jalanan. Emang bener dah kalo habis mandi pas ashar paling mantep rebahan di kasur cuma pake kolor males-malesan nunggu maghrib. Gaada kerjaan banget dah nih bocah. Bantuin Abehnya ngasih makan buat kambing kek, atau kalo engga bantuin empo-emponya yang lagi beberes rumah. Dasar anak bontot laki satu-satunya, ngerasa paling raja banget. Emang sih Ucol itu so badass dan sadeessnya bukan main, tapi kalo udah kumat manjanya...

Bikin jijik...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka lebar, nunjukin ada sesosok putih, tinggi, rambutnya panjang banget sepinggang, warnanya pirang, udah gitu cuma pake celana pendek sama kaos putih yang kegedean. Tapi mukanya manis banget deh, mirip banget kaya barbie. Barbie pantura sih lebih tepatnya.

Jadi ini cewek tuh mpo terakhirnya Ucol, namanya Minki. Mereka tuh berdua padahal cuma beda dua tahun doang, tapi keliatannya malah jauh beda banget. Kayak Minki yang jadi adeknya, Ucol yang jadi bapaknya. Eh.

"Dek." Minki manggilin adeknya yang lagi pura-pura tidur. Ketahuan banget dah tuh bocah pura-pura tidur, mana bisa Ucol tidur cuma pake kolor doang, orang dia tuh kalo lagi musim panas aja selimutan tebel, soalnya kalo kedinginan dia ga bakal bisa tidur.

"Col.." Masih ga dijawab juga.

"Mir..." Minki udah mulai kesel.

"WOY TOT!"

"ANJIR DAH LU KALO BUKAN MPO GUA UDAH GUA ABISIN LU! NGAPA SIH?!" teriak Ucol sambil pasang muka garang. Sementara Minki di depan pintu ketawa-tawa kecil, hobi Minki nomor dua itu emang bikin adek bontotnya kesel, nomor satu ga lain ga bukan adalah nyabe.

"Pake baju lu." suruh Minki sambil watados matiin musik di speaker adeknya.

"Hnggg..."

"Gimana kalo ada cewek yang liat."

"Lah emang lu bukan cewek?"

"Yeeee, gua mah beda. Baru badan atas lu, itu yang dibawah aja sering gua liat. Keciiiil kaya sosis.." jawab Minki sambil praktekin ukuran sosis pake jari telunjuk sama jempolnya yang paling jaraknya cuma tiga senti.

"HEEEEEHHH ENAK AJA LU KALO NGOMONG! PUNYA GUA UDAH GEDE, LU KAN DULU LIAT PAS GUA MASIH KECILLL!" Ucol ngebacot ga selow, ngerasa harga dirinya dijatohin serendah mungkin, enak aja punya dia disamain kaya sosis.

"Ih, masa? Coba sini mpo liat..." tiba-tiba Minki ngedeket dengan muka sangat-sangat ambigu tapi tetep cantik, bodo amat sama cantik Ucol tetep aja takut kalo Minki yang udah pasang cabe mode on.

"AMIT-AMIT YARABB... SONO LU KELUAR DARI KAMAR GUA. DASAR KUNTILANAK SOK BULE PEDOFIL!" Ucol langsung berusaha nutupin badannya pake selimut merah-merah strowberry, itu bukan dia yang beli sih, mponya pertama, Sooyoung yang ngasih. Mukanya udah was-was banget ngeliatin mponya itu yang lagi narik-narik selimutnya.

"Kalo gua pedofil juga, gak mau kali sama lu. Iyewh." Minki tersinggung sebenernya sama kata Ucol tadi, tapi tetep aja dia narik-narik selimutnya Ucol.

"Bodo amat, udah sono ah. Rese banget sih ganggu aja.."

"Pake baju dulu makanya, cepet." Minki akhirnya ngelepas selimutnya Ucol.

"Ih ngapain sih ahelah."

"Anterin gua ke gramed."

"Ngapain?"

"Udah cepet deh.."

"Ngapain dulu?"

"Beli buku lah, masa beli oli."

"Gak mau ah. Males. Lagian kemana emang motor lu?"

"Ngadat, masuk bengkel semalem. Baru bisa diambil sabtu."

"Makanya kalo lagi nyabe gausah ngebut-ngebut."

"Nyabe kalo gak ngebut gak enak kali dek."

"Auk ah..."

"Udah cepetan pake baju ih."

"gak mau ah. Mageeerrrr..."

"Gua isiin bensin dah."

"Ogaaah."

"Habis ke gramed kita makan, seterah lu."

"Beneran yak.." Ucol ngintipin dulu mponya, biasanya si Minki kalo modus suka bikin nagih.

"Iyeeee.." kalo diliat-liat Minki antara serius dan beneran modus, Ucol jadi curiga.

"Seterah gua nih?"

"Iyeeeeee adek gua yang paling ganteng." Kayanya Minki beneran mau modus, Ucol ga mau dimodusin mpo sendiri. Emang dia cowok apaan.

"Kalo boong, semua cowok lo kabur." Ucol ngancem, tapi balesannya boneka kepala sapi ga tau darimana langsung ninju mukanya Ucol.

"Udah dikasih enak malah nyumpahin lo. Mau kaga? Mumpung gaji gua masih ada nih.." Ucol meski mukanya rada kesel habis ditampol boneka kepala sapi tapi dia kayanya yakin mponya ga cuma modus.

"Iye-iyee. Tar dulu gua nyari baju dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama dek."

"Iyeeeee..."

Abis itu Ucol langsung masuk ke dalem kamar mandi, dia naro lemari baju di dalam situ soalnya. Antara ga mau ribet atau emang kamar mandinya aja yang kegedean.

"Ada makanan aja baru mau." Terus Minki tidur-tiduran di kasurnya Ucol. Ngeres banget dah itu kasurnya, ada kaos kaki, ada bekas serutan pensil, ada debu apusan, ada robekan kertas, ada awkaryn.  
Eh kaga.

"Ini ranjang apa tempat sampah sih? Heran gua punya adek jorok banget."

Habis itu dia iseng, iseng banget sih, ngambil hapenya Ucol yang casingnya tokoh strawberry cheesecake. Pastinya lah di kunci, pake angka lagi. Tapi bukan Minki namanya kalo ga tau sangat detail apa pun mengenai adek bontotnya yang rada sableng itu. Dengan sangat-sangat yakin dan penuh kepastian, Minki ga pake mikir lagi langsung mencet angka '1004'

Dan...

Simsalabim...

Avada kedavra...

Layar hapenya udah langsung kebuka.

Dalem hatinya Minki, dia udah ketawa ngakak banget sampe berasa banget di tenggorokkannya.

'adek gua udah berani demen orang ya, dudududuh... gabole-gabole... dia masih kecil...anunya masih kecil...'

Minki ini tuh ga tahu terlalu iseng atau emang sangat amat niat dia ngebuka isi obrolan katolk adeknya sampe bersih, sampe akhirnya nemu sesuatu yang makin menarik perhatiannya.

Obrolan adeknya dengan orang yang dipakein nama kontak 'My Cheonsa'

'Alay banget namanya, dasar bontot.'

Tapi seketika itu dia langsung kecewa, untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat kecewa dan hilang harapan sama adeknya yang paling ganteng setelah baca seluruh isi obrolan itu. Ya gimana ga mau kecewa, dia udah punya ekspektasi tinggi buat ngebaca sesuatu yang menjanjikan kalo adeknya beneran ngasih nama kontak itu 'My Cheonsa' tapi isinya mah apaan. Beuuuuhh.

Anak sd aja pasti bakalan ketawa kalo ngebaca juga.

Isinya cuman basa-basi kayak 'lagi ngapain?' 'entar pulang bareng ya' 'jangan lupa belajar' dan balesannya pun ga jauh cuma ngeiyain doang. Minki bener-bener ga tahu musti ngasih reaksi kaya apa lagi, udah terlanjur sebel dia.

'Nih bocah pdkt apa lagi testimoni bikin oa onlineshop? Perlu banget gua ajarin apa? Tapi kenapa masih ada aja yang demen sama bocah oon kaya dia dah?'

Minki masih terus mikirin hal tersebut sampe tiba-tiba dia ngerasa baru aja nyium makam pahlawan yang luar biasa harum. Dia udah merinding duluan, emang sih banyak yg bilang rambut panjangnya udah mirip kaya tante kunti. Tapi demi kecantikannya yang tiada tandingan, dia kaga pernah mau ketemu yang beneran. Minki udah komat-kamit baca doa apa aja yang dia inget, pokoknya itu doa, sampe tiba-tiba...

ada suara berat kaya gondoruwo...

"Woy ngapain lu."

Ga taunya malah Ucol yang baru keluar pake kaos putih oblong sama kemeja panjang warna ijo gelap. Minki rasanya ga salah banget nyium wewangian semerbak sampe rasanya lubang hidungnya terkontaminasi zat berbahaya.

"Dek lu abis mandi pake axe? Gila lu wangi banget kaya aki-aki." Minki berusaha sebisa mungkin monyongin bibirnya biar bisa nutupin lubang hidung. Ga tau kalo begitu dia tambah imut kali ya.

"Gapapa, biar bidadari pada lupa diri." Dan secara tiba-tiba Ucol langsung masang pose paling gak terdefinisi namanya. Mukanya—yang untungnya ganteng—udah pasang ekspresi paling belagu, belom lagi dua jari telunjuk sama jempolnya yang nempel di dagu, udah gitu kakinya pake ikutan nekuk-nekuk manja juga. Itu gaya paling alay yang baru ini sekali Minki liat, dan cuma satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mponya; "Idih.."

"Udah ah ayo keburu maghrib."

"Napa jadi elu yang semangat dah?"

"Ya biarin, lu ke gramed begitu doang?" Ucol baru sadar mpoknya cuma pake celana putih pendek sama kaos panjang. Kaya mau nyabe.

"Iya, emang mau gimana lagi?"

"Lu mau beli buku apa nyari mangsa? Itu kaki dipejeng aja kaya daging merah."

"Ya sekalian lah, kalo ada yang mau kenapa engga... hehehehehe"

"ya Tuhan beri hidayah ke mpo aye biar cepet cepet tobat."

"Aamiin.. ayok ah lama deh."

Ucol langsung parkirin motornya, satria ef warna pink. Iya hitam berpadu padan dengan pink menyala, cucok kan. Langsung dah dia nyalain motornya. Baru banget nih mau keluar rumah, mponya udah nangkring aja di belakang.

"Seeeh dah cara gua tunggu bentar gitu di depan pager, maen nangkring aja baru di depan pintu."

"Biarin ah, udah ga sabar."

"Yang ada gua yang ga sabar pen nyemplungin lu ke kali, ngeribetin aja!" Tapi abis itu ucol langsung jalanin motor keluar rumah, nabrak pager biar kebuka. Emaknya yang lagi angkatin jemuran sampe jatuh bakul pakaiannya. Anak durhaka.

Ucol jalanin motornya ngebut banget udah kaya mau nandingin pembalap aja, bodo amat dicaci maki ibu-ibu, dia pengen cepet nyampe gramed biar bisa makan. Laper coy.

"GAUSAH NGEBUT JUGA, ANAK SETAN! GUA TADI DI LEMPAR SAWI SAMA IBU-IBU!"

"Hahahaha sukurin lu. Lu sendiri kan yang nyuruh gua cepetan dari tadi."

"YA TAPI ENGGA—" **CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT**

Ucol ngerem mendadak, lah Minki di belakang hampir jatuh kalo aja gak meluk pinggangnya Ucol.

"Lu bener-bener anak setan. Kurang ajar banget lu ya! Siapa suruh ngerem mendadak?!" Minki gak pake ampun lagi nyubitin pinggangnya Ucol. Keselamatan jantungnya tadi udah dalam status siaga.

"Aduh-aduh mpo ampun, duduh. Ih tardulu sih itu di depan ada Jeonghan!" Minki otomatis langsung berhenti nyubit dan ga pake ngomong lagi tiba-tiba berdiri di atas motor.

"Mana-mana? Mana Jeonghan?"

"Itu tuh yang lagi jajan cendol." Ucol nunjuk Jeonghan yang lagi jajan es cendol pake training sama sweater biru manis banget. Malah rambut panjangnya digerai doang plus basah-basah cantik. Abis jjs nih pasti. Ucol senyum-senyum sendiri abis itu, mereka emang lagi di sekitar taman deket rumahnya Jeonghan. Awalnya modus doang lewat sini, eeeeehhhh beruntung banget ketemu orangnya lagi jajan es cendol. Sendirian lagi.

"Samperin ayo." Kata Minki

"Ah enggak ah." Ucol ngelak

"Iiiihh payah lu, nyamperin doang aja gak mau. Gua teriakin dari sini ya."

"Etdah bawel lu.."

Ucol jalanin motornya dikit doang sesuai perintah Minki sampe gerobak es cendol yang dibeli Jeonghan.

"Sore Jeonghan." Sapa Ucol. Jeonghan yang dipanggil nengok dengan sangat anggunnya.

"Eh Seungcheol? Sore juga... Wah ada Kak Minki... Hai Kak..."

"Hai sayyyooong. Duh lama gak ketemu yaaaaa." Minki langsung turun dari motor abis itu cipika-cipiki sama Jeonghan untung ga khilaf cium abang cendolnya. Ucol yang ngeliatin doang cuma bisa diem, diem-diem udah nyimpen gondok. Enak banget hidup mponya bisa segampang itu nempelin pipinya ke bidadari surga macem Jeonghan.

"Hehe iya juga ya Kak, udah dari masuk sma gak ketemu Kakak. Gimana kabarnya?"

"Duuuh lama banget ternyata yaaa. Ahamdulillah Kakak mah sehat-sehat aja. Kamu sendiri gimana? Udah gak sering sakit kan? Kata mamah dulu kena tipes."

"Oh itu pas libur semestaran kak, alhamdulillah udah ilang gejalanya."

"Wah bagus deh. Terus papah kamu tuh gimana kabarnya, kok Kakak engga—"

"EKHEEEEMMMMMMM!"

Ucol kayanya gondoknya udah gede banget, sialan dia cuma jadi obat nyamuk mpo sama gebetannya lagi reonian. Jadi minki tuh dulu kakak kelasnya Jeonghan pas SMP, dan satu eskul juga, PMR. Dulu cuma Jeonghan doang cowok yang mau ikut PMR, katanya sih mau jadi dokter. Minki kan emang jiwa cabenya udah dari lahir, abis dah tuh Jeonghan jadi adek kelas kesayangan Minki. Malah Jeonghan tuh dulunya sering sakit, makanya Minki juga sering ke rumah Jeonghan buat jengukin. Sampe akrab sama mamah papah ampe kucingnya Jeonghan juga.

"Eh iya, lupa gua bawa anak bocah ya hehehehe." Minki nyengir aja dah.

"Auk ah."

"Kakak sama Ucol emang mau kemana sore-sore?" Jeonghan akhirnya nanya, daripada basa-basi mulu.

"Mau ke gramed say, disuruh nyari buku. Jadi anak mesin berasa kaya anak sastra beli buku mulu."

"Hehehe gapapa kak, biar nilainya nanti bagus."

"Yaudah, deh... oh iya, Han... kamu minggu ini ada acara ga? Atau lagi sibuk apa gitu?" Minki udah mulai modusnya.

"Em... kayanya ga ada deh kak? Kenapa? Kakak mau mampir ke rumah?"

"Sebenernya sih pengen banget mampir ke rumah kamu tuuh, tapi mau ga nanti kita jalan-jalan, sekalian CFD? Udah lama banget kita ga jalan... yayayayaya?"

"Oke deh kak, aku mah ayo aja."

"Horeee! Uuuhhh sayangquuu baik bangett!" Tiba-tiba, karena saking gemes dan senengnya, Minki langsung aja tuh meluk-meluk badannya Jeonghan. Ga peduli ada yang hatinya udah hancur sampai kepingan terkecil dari manusia yang sendirian di atas motor di temenin kang cendol sambil ngitungin duit disebelahnya. Tapi mukanya tuh manusia sok banget kuat, padaha aslinya mah udah pengen mewek sekebon. Ya lo bisa bayangin dong, cinta lo satu-satunya malah dengan sebegitu gampangnya di peluk kakak lo padahal aslinya lo udah nahan banget buat ga ngebantai siapa pun. Tapi Ucol kuat kok, kuat angkat beban.

"Hehe, iya kak.. Kita nanti berduaan aja nih?" akhirnya Minki ngelepas sendiri pelukannya, dalem hati tuh cewe udah ketawa setan soalnya kebangetan seneng liat adeknya yang keliatan kaya lagi nahan boker.

"Ya engga dong... Entar kamu ga selamet berduaan doang sama kakak. Tuh tuyul pasti bakalan ngambek kalo ga gua ajak." Minki bisa liat sendiri muka Ucol yang tadinya kaya orang lagi nahan boker berubah jadi manusia yang dapet hidayah dan mukjizat seketika.

"Yaudah, entar malem aku buatin multichat ya. Biar nanti ngomonginnya disitu aja."

"Siap bosque! Udah deh, kakak duluan aja ya. Entar kalo kemaleman, Ucol bakal dicariin Abeh."

"Oke kak, hati-hati yaa. Ucol juga, jangan ngebut-ngebut, bahaya."

"Iya.. gue duluan ya, Han." Ucol nyahutin sambil mesem-mesem.

"Sip." Ucol langsung jalanin motornya abis itu. Ga rela sih sebenernya pisah dari kecengan, tapi besok pas sekolah juga bakalan ketemu lagi.

"DADAHH JEONGHAN SAYANG. JANGAN LUPA YA ENTAR MALEM KITA CHATTING!" Minki teriak, sambil dadah dadah ngadep belakang dan hal tersebut sebenernya udah bikin motornya Ucol rada-rada miring.

"KI DIEM SIH ELAH MOTORNYA MIRING PEA!" Ucol teriak kesel.

"HEEH BARUSAN LU GAK MANGGIL GUA MPO. DASAR LU ANAK CAPUNG!" Minki balik teriak, dia juga kesel.

"Bodo."

Akhirnya Ucol bisa mengendarai saef-nya dengan tenang. Tapi baru sedetik karena dibelakang Minki udah mepet-mepet ke badannya dan serius itu risih banget.

"Ciyeeeee yang dipesenin jangan ngebut-ngebut tuh, bahaya. Ciyeeeeee seneng itu aslinya.." Minki bisik-bisik manja di kuping adeknya.

"Iya-iya gua seneng, udah lu gausah mepet banget napa..."

"Ciyee ciyee ciyee ciyeeeee... terus kapan tuh anak Om Darmono mau dikenalin ke Abeh col..."

"Yaa entar dulu lah mpo. Masa langsung dikenalin ajaa."

"Gapapa kali.. kan gua gak sabar pengen punya ipar kaya Jeonghan, duuuh gua rela deh diloncatin sama lu asalkan kawinnya sama Jeonghan."

"Etdah mpo, gua aja belom selesai sekolah udah main kawin aja."

Mereka akhirnya nyampe juga di gramed. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang diiringi obrolan ringan yang membahas masa depan, eaaak.

Minki langsung aja ngibrit ke lantai atas, ninggalin Ucol yang baru sampe lantai bawah tempat jualan alat tulis. Monyong-monyong sendirian di antara dede-dede gemas yang lagi liat-liat tas unyu di sekitar, keliatan banget jonesnya dah.

"Setdah gua ditinggalin gini aja, orang ganteng nih entar ada yang culik."

Ucol jadi ikutan liat-liat tas yang dipejengin. Dia pengen banget beli, cuma lupa kalo dia gak bawa dompet, apalagi duit.

"Si kunti mau kaga ya minjemin gua duit buat beli ini satu."

"Seungcheol?" Dari samping kaya ada yang manggil. Dia langsung nengok dan seketika ngerutin kening.

Loh, itu kan anak baru. Lagi bawa pelastik gede, pake hudi warna ungu kegedean. Kaya terong.

Siapa tuh namanya...

"Lo masih inget gua kan? Joshua?"

Ucol diem bentar, dan akhirnya baru ngeh.

"Eh iya, Josh. Iya-iya gua inget kok."

"Bagus dah, lu kesini sama siapa? Gua tadi baru beli alat tulis sama sepatu."

Ucol awalnya diem aja, dalem hatinya udah ngedumel 'Lah siapa yang nanya jir.'

Cuma kan ga enak ngomong begitu sama orang baru, jadi dia senyum aja dikit terus ngejawab...

"Gue nemenin mpo, lagi beli buku. Btw, lu pindah ya ke pledis?"

"Iya, Mamah gua pengen gua masuk situ aja."

"Oooohh. Terus udah tahu dapet kelas mana?"

"Udah dong. Gue masuk kelas sebelas mia satu."

Ucol diem bentar...

Mikir bentar... Lama banget emang nih anak kalo mikir, bisa bikin orang yang nungguin umroh dua kali.

 _'_ _Bener kan pasti ga mungkin masuk iis. orang anak mia kelasnya masih lega banget.'_

Eh...

Tardulu...

Mia satu?

Kelas sebelah?

Kelas paling damai sentosa dan jauh dari musibah?

Sekelas sama Jeonghan dong?

"Kata wali kelasnya tadi, mia satu sering jadi kelas unggulan. Emang anaknya pinter semua ya?" Joshua akhirnya nanya.

"E-eh iya, anak mia satu emang pinter-pinter. Yang juara umum, bibit olim, pada ngumpul disitu semua."

"Oh gitu ya, bagus deh gua punya banyak temen pinter." Baru aja ucol mau bales tapi ada suara ibu-ibu gak tau asalnya dari mana.

"Jisoo, sini dulu, nak."

"Seungcheol, gue udah dipanggil tuh. Udah dulu ya, sampe ketemu di sekolah." Joshua pamit sambil dadah-dadah lucu.

"Yo, Josh..." Joshua langsung pergi nyamperin emaknya.

Sekarang tinggal Ucol sendirian lagi, sendirian mulu dah sedih amat. Dia bertanya-tanya seorang diri napa tuh bocah extra josh sok banget deket sama dia, apa emang tuh anak pinter ngomong atau Ucolnya yang kegeeran.

Elu yang kegeeran jir.

"Tadi tuh siapa, dek?" Minki tiba-tiba bisik-bisik manja— _lagi_ — di kuping Ucol, jadinya Ucol kaget, hampir mau ngomong kotor.

"Etdah lu ngagetin gua aja!"

"Lah lagian bengong sendirian disini kaya orang gak punya pacar. Eh emang iya ya?"

"Tae lu ah."

"Yaudah gua nanya, itu siapa?"

"Anak baru, namanya Joshua."

"Wih, namanya keren. Orangnya juga keliatannya kalem banget. Boleh lah nomor hape sini minta."

"Minta sono sama orangnya, lu pikir gua emaknya apa. Ayo ah makan, gua laper."

Mereka, sebenernya Ucol duluan sih yang jalan, nyari tukang makanan di sekitar. Karena emang udah sore banget, mall juga keliatan sepi.

"Mau makan dimana? Gua bawanya recehan ini." Kata Minki sambil ngeliat kembalian beli buku di kantong pelastik.

"Seeehh bawa recehan tapi berani ngajakin makan."

"Ga mau? Bagus dah."

"Eh enak aje, janji tetep janji mpo. Udah ayo jalan dulu entar kalo ada tukang makanan kita mampir."

Mereka berdua akhirnya jalan samping-sampingan, malah Minki pake gelayotan di tangannya Ucol, orang kan ngeliatnya jadi baik sangka kalo mereka berdua kaya orang pacaran.

"Mpo makan disitu aja ya." Ucol nunjuk tukang jualan donat, dia lagi pengen makan yang manis-manis soalnya daritadi udah makan pahit-pahit perkecengan pas ketemu Jeonghan di tengah jalan.

"Yaudah nih duitnya. Gua mau langsung duduk." Minki ngasih duit cepean gede. Ucol girang dikasih segitu. Kirain bakalan dikasih dua ribuan gitu.

Ucol langsung ngantri di depan orderan. Di depannya dia ada orang yang kayanya dia kenal banget meski dari belakang juga. Cuma dia temen yang kalo ngantri begini kalem banget, malah kecium parfum ben ten. Pake jaket item sama topi putih, celananya jeans robek-robek. Udah ga salah lagi dia...

"Lama aja dah mesennya."

Tuh orang di depan Ucol nengok, dan ternyata bener dugaan Ucol, si duplikatan Leonardo Dicaprio alias Mas Enon.

"Eh elu, Col. Sendirian lu?" Enon nanya watados. Lagi khilaf kali temennya itu sensitif sama kata 'sendiri'.

"Lu mah gitu, mentang-mentang udah punya Ajeng belagu banget, najis."

"Yaelah gitu doang kan gua cuma nanya."

"Gua kesini sama kunti, noh, udah asik aja ngobrol sama pacar lu. Kenal dari mana coba tuh?" Ucol nanya sambil nunjuk dua orang yang udah sibuk selfie-selfie di meja paling pojok.

"Lah empo lu kan emang kupu-kupu sosial, siapa aja dia kenal."

"Kupu-kupu malam mah iya." Orang di depannya Enon udah selesai ngeorder, giliran Enon yang maju. Lama aja emang.

"Cepetan dikit Non, gua mesen dikit nih."

"Ya lu ngapa ga pindah aja tuh di samping kosong."

"Eh iya, hehehe."

"Wong gebleg."

Ucol akhirnya pindah antrian di sebelah yang sebenernya sih baru aja kosong.

Dua-duanya selesai ngeorder barengan cuma bawaannya beda jauh. Enon bawa dua piring isi enam donat sama dua koka kola, sementara Ucol di nampannya ada donat sepiring penuh ampe kaya tiang, ada kek strowberi juga sama kopi panas. Bener-bener ngabisin cepe.

Mereka langsung aja duduk di mejanya Seungkwan sama Minki, tuh dua manusia udah akrab banget emang sampe ketawa-tawa berduaan.

"Eh, ada Ucol." Sapa Seungkwan.

"Eh, ada neng Ajeng. Bahagia banget kayanya, neng. Jadi makin cakep deh." Kata Ucol, dalem batinnya dia mikir kalo godain pacar orang dikit mah gapapa lah. Lagian pacar temennya ini.

"Woy col, lu kalo bukan temen gua udah gua lempar lu ke bawah." Enon sebel, pacarnya udah di panggil neng, dikata cakep lagi. Pengen banget Enon cabein mulutnya Ucol biar makin pedes.

"Maklumin aja Non, dia kan lagi ga ada yang bisa dimodusin." Minki nyahutin.

"Hahahaha, iya Kak bener banget." Habis dikata begitu, Ucol dengan sok imut manyun-manyun ngambek tapi malah bikin orang yang liat enek.

"Udah cepetan makan, entar gua yang abisin nih.." Minki nyomot donat satu, dia yang bayar ini.

"Oh iya, entar hari minggu gue, Ucol sama Jeonghan mau CFD-an nih, lo berdua mau ikutan ga?" Minki nanyain sambil ngunyah donat.

Enon sama Seungkwan yang baru mau makan, langsung kompak saling tatapan mata.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh dunia di sekitar mereka langsung berubah jadi penuh warna-warni, bunga-bunga bermekaran, lope-lope bertebangan di udara, matahari kembali bersinar terang dan backsound suara biola romantis tiba-tiba kedengeran nun jauh di sana.

Seungkwan senyum-senyum malu pengen nanya, "Gimana tuh?"

"Ya, gue mah terserah lo aja." Jawab Enon.

"Ih masa gitu sih, lo dong yang nentuin." Seungkwan ngelak.

"Gabisa gitu, lo kan pacar gue juga." Enon bales ngelak juga.

"Tapi kan lo—"

"WOY ANJER, MASIH ADA ORANG DISINI!" sekarang Ucol makin sebel, jones sih lu. Sementara Minki di sebelahnya pura-pura aja main hape padahal sama-sama ngenes.

"Eh, hehe, iya maap dah ya." Seungkwan ketawa-tawa tanpa dosa, sementara Ucol yang tadi teriak-teriak jadi pundung.

"Udeeh, jadi mau ikut apa engga? Gausah pake tatap-tatap mata segala!" Minki akhirnya ngebalikin percakapan ke topik awal, biar ga keliatan ngenes-ngenes amat.

"Iya! Kita berdua ikut!" Seungkwan semangat banget jawab.

"Beneran? Entar pas dibangunin susah lagi..." Enon nyahutin, ngeliatin pacarnya yang mukanya udah rada sewot.

"Yeee, yang ada mah lo tuh ga pernah bisa bangun pagi."

"Atau, gimana kalo gue nginep di rumah lo aja."

"Emmm... yaudah... nginep aja..." Ini suasana di sekitar udah makin ambigu aja pas Seungkwan senyum-senyum sambil nunduk gitu.

"EHEHEHEEHEEE..." Enon langsung ketawa yang if-you-know-what-i-mean, dan itu sebenernya ngeselin siapa aja yang denger.

"IIHIHIHIIHIHIII..."

"EEHHEHEHEHEHEE..."

"IIIHIIHIHIIHIIIHIIII..."

"EEHHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEE..."

"IIIHIIHIHIIHHIHIHIHIHIIII..."

"BODO AMAT GUA MAU PULANG AJA, BYE KALEAAAN SMWAH!" Ucol tiba-tiba berdiri sambil nutupin kuping karena udah kepanasan dengerin tawa-tawa ambigu dari dua manusia sok tanpa dosa di depannya.

"UCOOLLL!"

"SAKEEET GUA! PERIH HATI GUA NON, PERIIIHHHHH! TEMEN MACEM APA SIH LU? DEMEN BANGET LIAT TEMEN SENDIRI MENDERITA!"

"Lebay lu, Col. Makanya cepet pacarin Jeonghan.." kata Enon.

"Tau ih, Ucol mah kalo iri jangan sadis dong." Ajeng ikutan.

"Sukurin lo, Dek. Makan tuh ngenes." Minki akhirnya ga ikutan ngenes, karena ngelihat adeknya yang makin pundung sambil puter-puterin donat di piring udah bikin dia seneng. Susah emang kalo urusan sama orang-orang yang dimabuk cinta. Apalagi pasangan di depannya yang suka ga inget sikon kalo udah berduaan. Ucol tiba-tiba udah kepikiran bikin rencana bales dendam kalo dia beneran jadi sama Jeonghan, padahal kan belom tentu jadi, gede rasa amat dah ih anak.

#PrayForUcol

#UCOL_SUPPORT_TEAM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di gedung sekolah tercinta, lebih tepatnya di dalem sebuah ruangan entah apa nama dan gunanya, ada sepasang manusia berbeda warna rambut lagi sibuk di pojok ruangan yang gelap gulita. Cuma ada cahaya dari layar laptop yang bikin ruangan itu jadi keliatan remang-remang, satu di antara mereka udah keringetan ga karuan sementara yang satunya lagi udah terkulai lemah tak berdaya di meja.

Itu Uji dan Ochi.

Uji masih aja sibuk otak-atik laptop dan keringetan karena kipas anginnya mati, sementara Ochi cuma bisa tiduran di meja karena kecapean habis eskul tari.

Harusnya kalo berduaan gitu romantis, manis-manis gitu yah. Udah gitu suasananya bener-bener mendukung banget untuk hal yang iya-iyalah.

Tapi sayang sih, dua pasangan ini mah udah ga ada yang musti diromantisin lagi. Uji sama Ochi itu udah hampir lima tahun pacaran loh! Lima taon! Dari mereka masih smp, masih bocah-bocah semungil cimol sampe jadi anak putih abu-abu kaya sekarang. Udah pasti lah pengalaman pacaran mereka udah jauh dari pada yang lain. Aseek.

Cuman akhir-akhir ini tuh mereka emang kayanya jarang banget bisa ketemu, soalnya mereka berdua sama-sama orang sibuk. Uji ga cuma jadi ketua anggota inti padus, tapi dia juga anggota osis yang ambis banget jadi ketua. Kalo Ochi mah meski dia anaknya blangsakan, tapi dia ini jadi ketua ga cuma di kelas doang tapi di eskul tari dia juga ditunjuk jadi ketua. Udah gitu abis pulang sekolah dia ga bisa istirahat gitu aja karena harus kerja biar punya duit buat jajan dan beliin Uji hadiah. Makanya sesempit apa pun waktunya asal mereka bisa ketemu bentar harus banget dimanfaatin, apalagi Ochi yang katanya sih cuma pengen mereka ga less communication, eeaaakk.

"Ujiiiii..." Ochi udah bangun, kayanya dia tadi ga sadar ketiduran di meja.

"Hnggg..." Uji jawabnya cuma deheman doang, dia lagi fokus.

"Udah dong ngurusin berkas osisnyaaaa, lo belom resmi jadi ketos kannn?"

"Tapi kampanye buat jadi ketua itu juga penting, Chi..."

"Uuuuhhhhh..." Ochi ngusel-ngusel kepalanya di tangan kiri Uji. Uji cuma bisa senyum kecil, pacarnya itu biarpun keliatannya sangar dan bisa ngebegal orang tapi sekalinya manja tuh ya gini, kaya anak anjing ga dikasih mainan. Tangan kirinya akhirnya dia angkat buat ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Ochi yang masih rada lepek.

"Yaudah, kalo bosen pulang aja..."

"Gamauuuu... masih kangen sama Ujiiiiiii..." Ochi akhirnya beneran bangun dan manyun-manyun gemesssss.

Uji akhirnya lepasin tangannya dari laptop, dia berubah arah duduknya jadi ngadep Ochi. Dan habis itu, Uji langsung nubruk Ochi dan meluk pacarnya itu meski bau keringet. Tapi keringetnya Ochi mah ga bau asem, tapi bau sabun yang goceng dapet dua. Ochi mah dipeluk seneng-seneng aja, kapan lagi coba Uji bisa berubah jadi manja begini, biasanya kan ganas.

"Padahal setiap hari ketemu, ya ampun." Uji lepasin pelukannya dan mainin kalung yang badulannya itu cincin kecil yang dulu ga sengaja dia temuin di kamarnya dan dia kasih ke Ochi. Karena ga muat di jari, makanya Ochi buat jadi kalung aja. Padahal dulu sebenernya Uji iseng ngasihnya, tapi ternyata tuh cincin masih aja dipake. Manis amat dah abang kita ini.

"Apaan sekalinya ketemu juga lo sibuuukkk mulu, kita kan udah jarang banget berduaan kaya gini..." Uji lepasin tuh kalung terus ngeliatin Ochi yang makin keringetan.

"Terus kalo udah berduaan gini, gimana?" Uji nanya pake muka polos banget.

Ochi langsung senyum-senyum miring sampe mata sipitnya ilang, Uji asliya khawatir kalo pacarnya itu kena stroke medadak. Tapi pas udah sadar kalo Ochi yang makin lama makin majuin mukanya, cuma satu hal yang Uji bisa lakuin.

 **PLAAAKKK**

"ADDAAWW! UJII IHHHHH, KOK OCHI DIGEPLAK SIIIHHH?"

"Makanya gausah nyosor-nyosor, masih di sekolah."

"Berarti kalo udah ga di sekolah boleh dong?"

 **PLAAAAKKKKK**

Perih banget dah tuh pipinya Ochi, dua-duanya udah kena tampar. Udah biasa sih sebernya dia digeplak, bahkan meski gaada alasan, Ochi ga tau dia salah apa tiba-tiba aja Uji nampolin dia. Udah gitu watados banget Uji balik lagi ngadep laptopnya.

"HUHUUHUU UJIIII... SAKIT!" Ochi teriak sambil megangin kedua pipinya, biar keliatan banget sakitnya.

"Biarin." Bales Uji cuek.

"IH, UJIII!"

"Jangan teriak, berisik..."

"SAAKEEETTTTT!"

"Iya-iyaa, maap. Udah gausah kolokan, gitu doang aja sakit."

"Huhuhuu, tanggung jawab dong! Sakitnya beneran tau!"

"Terus gimana biar ga sakit lagi?"

"Di kecup!"

Tiba-tiba tangannya Uji udah ngejepit pipi Ochi dua-duanya sampe mulutnya jadi monyong-monyong kaya ikan sapu-sapu.

"Coba ngomong sekali lagi."

"DWI KWECWUPP!"

"IIIHHHH GEMESSS!" Uji makin unyel-unyel pipinya Ochi yang tembem udah kaya bakpao.

"GA NGACA YA! NIH PIPI JUGA GEMESIN! BULETBULET!" Ochi ga mungkin diem aja, dia ikutan juga unyel-unyel pipinya Uji yang sebelas-dua belas sama tahu bulet.

"KYAAAAKKK!" mereka berdua akhirnya mengunyel-unyel pipi masing-masing yang kelewat gemas.

 **CEKLEKKK**

Mereka berdua otomatis langsung nengok ke pintu yang kebuka, dan ternyata ada seorang cewek yang rada tinggi dan rambutnya panjang lagi pasang muka ngeri.

"E—ehh, ehhh maap-maap! Ya ampun! Udah lanjutin aja, anggep aja gua tadi ga liat!"

Habis ngomong begitu, tuh cewek nutup lagi pintunya. Sementara Uji dan Ochi malah sama-sama bengong.

"Tuh bocah sehat?" tanya Ochi.

"Kayanya tadi dia ga sakit, deh." Uji jawab sambil benerin rambutnya yang ga tau tiba-tiba jadi kusut.

"Yaudah suruh masuk lagi."

"Yuju!" panggil Uji.

"I-iya, Jiiii..." tuh cewek suaranya dari luar kedengeran takut-takut.

"Udah masuk, ngapain keluar lagi."

Akhirnya tuh cewek ngebuka pintu sambil ngintip-ngintip. "Gak ganggu nih?"

"Ya emang kita ngapain sih? Kaya orang baru aja lu, Ju." Kata Ochi.

"Eheheheehee, ya takutnya kan kalian masih punya urusan yang lebih penting gitu? Hehehe." Jadi emang si Yuju ini tuh ya, forever OU shipper loh. Soalnya dia kagum gitu sama hubungan Ochi-Uji yang kayanya adem ayem tanpa gosip dan bisa bertahan selama setengah dekade. Anjayy.

"Udah sini, Ju. Liat dulu ini brosurnya." Uji ngegeser laptopnya biar bisa keliatan sama Yuju.

"WIDIH CAKEP AMAT JII~~~" Yuju kemudian fangirling sendirian ngeliatin brosur ampe kedua matanya seolah-olah ada lope-lope.

"Kan lu yang desain, mau sombong gitu?" tanya Ochi, karena dia saksinya tadi sebelum izin mau eskul tuh cewek yang mewek-mewek minta diterusin desainnya.

"Ih, kan yang kelarin semuanya Uji... Emang sih buatan gue pasti bagus."

"Yeuu belagu banget lu." Ochi mau noyor kepalanya Yuju tapi Yujunya udah duluan ngumpet di samping Uji. Habis itu Yuju ngeledek pake nunjukin lidah dan goyang-goyang gaje.

"Jadi bener nih lo semua yang print?" Uji nanyain Yuju sampe bikin tuh cewek kaget dan berhenti bertingkah rancu.

"Eh—iya! Gapapa gue aja, ntar kan dibantuin sama abang gue. Dia baru buka potokopian." Uji ngangguk-ngangguk aja dengernya.

"Emang masa kampanye udah mulai apa?" Ochi nanya.

"Belom sih, jadwalnya masih minggu depan." Yuju yang jawab.

"Beuuhhh, kampanye mingdep tapi semua udah kelar gini hari, gercep sekali kandidat ini." Kata Ochi, niatnya sih mau memuji.

"Iya dong, harus." Uji ngebales selow, tangannya masih gesit geser-geser tetikus, semua kerjaannya udah kelar tinggal kirim.

"Lawan kalian siapa sih? Si Jinhwan anak mia dua beneran nyalonin juga?"

Yuju ngangguk terus jawab, "Iya, bener. Dia wakilnya June—"

"Hah Jun? Temen gue?" Yuju padahal belom selesai ngomong, main dipotong aja sama Ochi.

"Bukaaan! June anak bahasa, yang pernah juara adzan nasional itu lohh.."

"Oohhh, kirain Jun temen gue. Langganan bk masa nyalonin Osis."

"Lah terus lo apa? ketua kelas, ketua eskul juga tapi sering bolos." Uji tiba-tiba nyamber, ga tahu kupingnya gatel aja kalo Hoshi ngomongin orang gitu.

"Iihh, kan bolosnya gue demi masa depan kita nanti." Ochi mencoba membela diri sambil ngusel-ngusel palanya di pundak Uji.

"KYAAAAAAK!" tiba-tiba satu-satunya anak cewek di ruangan itu teriak, bikin kaget.

"Apa sih Ju?" Ochi nanya tapi palanya tetep di pundaknya Uji.

"PLIS NO HOMO DEPAN KOMUK GUE, HOSH! PLIS!" Yuju ngomongnya ga selow, mukanya udah merah-merah semu gitu, kepanasan kali, kipas anginnya kan mati.

"Awas ihh..." Uji tahu kalo Yuju sebenernya ga bakalan kuat kalo dia sama Ochi nempel-nempel menebar skinship, tapi bukannya ngejauh, Ochi malah makin rapetin badannya.

Hoshi nyengir jahil sambil ngeliatin Yuju yang udah geleng-geleng sambil nutupin mulutnya. Makin rapet dia ke badannya Uji, makin kenceng Yuju geleng-geleng.

"HOSHI YA TUHAN PLIS JANGAN!"

"Lo kan demen yang beginian, Ju."

"ENGGAK! JANGAN SEKARANG!"

 **CUUUPP**

 **BRUUKKKKKK!**

"Tuh kan..."

"Yaaah, beneran pingsan?!"

Ochi memandang kaget sesosok tubuh gadis yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depannya, sementara Uji cuma bisa ngasih pandangan paling males ke pacar super jeniusnya itu.

"Lo tuh demen banget bikin anak orang sakit dah. Udah tahu dia bisa mendadak lemah kalo kita berduaan, apalagi sampe cium pipi kaya tadi." Uji ngedumel sambil beresin alat-alatnya.

"HUHUHU! KASIHAN YUJU! ADUH GIMANA INI JII?" Ochi kebingungan, dia ga tahu kalo akibat dari perbuatan kecilnya tadi bisa menimbulkan sebuah kejadian tidak terduga.

"bodo amat, urus sendiri."

"UJIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolahan orang-orang udah pada ribet ngomongin anak baru pindahan dari Amerika. Apalagi yang ciwi-ciwi udah pada ngintip manja ke kelas sebelas mia satu. Makanya tumben kelas iis dua sepi banget, sebuah fenomena.

Sementara di pojokkan kelas sana, pemadangan paling wajar kalo ada empat cowok begajulan lagi leha-leha nungguin bel masuk. Tapi meski pun lagi leha-leha, mereka punya aktifitas masing-masing yang lumayan berfaedah. Misalnya Wonu, dia udah ga tidur lagi kok, tapi lagi baca novel layar terkembang yang berhamburan di perpustakaan. Jangan salah loh, Wonu tuh anak perpus. Dia emang udah hobi baca buku dari kecil sampe matanya suka kabur gitu, tapi dia juga bandel sih mager pake kacamata.

Kalo Ucol, dia lagi fokus guntingin kuku-kukunya yang udah lumayan panjang pake gunting kuku warna pink ada stiker helo kitinya. Jangan kira dia anak cinta kerapihan, boro-boro dah, seragem aja dikeluarin udah gitu kadang ga dikancing biar kaos dalemnya keliatan. Pagi ini tumben banget dia minjem gunting kukunya anak cewek karena maren dia udah kena pedesnya penggaris besi pak Changmin di tangannya pas ketahuan manjangin kuku.

Kalo Minggu sama Enon... hm... ini anak berdua sedikit non-faedah sih, karena dua-duanya malah ngegarotin yupi-yupi punya Enon sambil ngomongin anak baru.

"Itu anak baru beneran dari Amerika, Col. Kok gak ada bule-bulenya kayak Enon sih?" Mingyu nanya sembari makanin yupi bentuk burger. Dia makannya dikit-dikit, rotinya dulu, terus sosisnya, terus pelastiknya juga.

"Lah mana gua tau, lu kira gua cucu moyangnya apa. Kali aja dia cuma numpang idup di sono." Ucol ngejawab rada sewot, dia kan lagi guntingin kuku entar kalo kedaleman tuh sakit.

"Bisa jadi sih, dulu aja pas gua masih di New York tetangga gua satu komplek orang asia semua." Enon nimpalin, dia ikutan sewot ama Mingyu, yupinya abis digarotin tuh anak.

"UCOOOOOLLLL!" Ochi ga tau terbang dari mana, tiba-tiba udah mendarat pas banget di depan matanya Ucol.

"Buset dah Chii, brisik banget jadi orang. Apaan oy?!" Ucol nyahutin tapi tetep motongin kuku.

"Col... bahaya Col..." Ochi mukanya panik-panik berhadiah, eh ngga, dia beneran panik. Matanya yang kecil udah sok dipelototin gitu biar keliahatan banget paniknya.

"Bahaya apaan jir, Uji mau bunuh kepsek?!" gantian Enon yang nanyain.

"Bu-bukan... bukan itu..."

"Ya terus apaan?" sekarang Mingyu yang sewot.

"Itu... si anak baru..."

"Ngapa si anak baru, ngapa?" Ucol gerah sendiri dengerin Ochi, mau ngomong kaga kelar-kelar.

"Dia... si Joshua itu..."

"..." Ucol, Enon sama Tampan pada diem, khidmat dengerin Ochi. Wonu masih tetep baca.

"Dia..."

"..."

"Si Joshua.."

"..."

"Duduk bareng Jeonghan..."

"..." ternyata sepi.

"..." tidak ada reaksi yang sesuai ekspektasi Ochi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gua kira apaan, aaaah lu bikin gua panik aja." Ucol jawabnya kelewat selow.

"Lah." Enon heran.

"Lah.." Mingyu juga sama heran.

"Lah emang lu kaga panik?" tanya Ochi. Percuma ya dia udah heboh gitu kalo Ucolnya kaga panik.

"Panik buat apa?"

"Itu si Joshua obok-obok duduk bareng kecengan bidadari lu..."

"Loh, bagus laah. Akhirnya bidadari gua kalo duduk ga sendirian lagi."

"..." Ochi diem.

"..." Mingyu diem.

"..." Enon juga milih diem.

"..." Wonu masih anteng nerusin baca lembar novelnya.

Dunia seakan membeku saat itu juga. Detik perdetik terasa begitu lamban, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu mengapa bisa tercipta keheningan yang membingungkan ini.

"Emang lu ngarepin Ucol buat ngasih reaksi kaya gimana sih, Chi..." Mingyu akhirnya nyerah dengan keadaaan awkward yang hening dan tiada mencekam barusan.

"Engga, gua kira dia bakalan panik gitu... Terus kita sama anak mia ribut, kan enak tawuran dikit."

"Taeekk."

"Uji minta putus sama lu kek." Wonu yang daritadi diem aja langsung nyahutin, pake nyumpahin orang segala lagi.

"Hehhh! Amit-amit cabang bayi dah, kalo ngomong jangan suka nyeplos aja napa Nu."

"Bodo, udah sono lu nyari ribut lagi." suruh Wonu

"Iya, cari sono angin ribut kek apa kek gitu." Mingyu nerusin.

"Ck, elah—OH IYAA! SATU LAGI!"

"APAAN?!" empat lawan satu, tapi kita liat siapa yang bakal menang. Apakah rasa muak empat kawan sepojok itu akan menang dengan kepercayaan yang Hoshi punya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang kedengerannya sangat amat penting?

"Kalo yang ini pasti lo pada ga tahu."

"Bodo amat, Chi." Enon udah mau buka bungkus yupinya yang ke entah berapa.

"Ga makasih." Mingyu apa lagi, dia udah cape dengerin bacotan cowok bernama Soonyoung itu.

"IH TARDULU DENGERIN GUA BENTAR!"

"Yaudah-yaudah, apa? Lo mau ngasih tau apaan..." Ucol akhirnya udah selesei guntingin kukunya dan sebagai sohib yang baik dia sekarang mau dengerin omongan Ochi meski dia sendiri ga yakin Ochi bisa dipercaya apa engga.

"Tadi..."

"..."

"Kalo gua ga salah denger sih..."

"..."

"Jeonghan sama Joshua itu..."

"..."

"Mereka dulunya..."

"..."

"APAAN WOY JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH KALO NGOMONG ELAAH!"

"Sabar Col..." Ochi ngomong seolah-olah dia mau nyampein sebuah wahyu, tenang tanpa ada keraguan dalam dirinya.

"..."

"Mereka dulunyaaaa..."

"..."

"Mereka dulunya adalah mantan—"

"APAAAAAAA?!" Ucol teriak ga selow sampe matanya melotot, dedaunan kering berguguran ke tanah, air di selokan mengalir lancar, petir-petir imajiner di kepalanya bergemuruh saling menyambar.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Ochi ketawa puas, makin menambah suasana mencekam di pojokan kelas.

"SIALAN, JANGAN BOHONG LO!"

"Siapa yang bohong jirr, gua aja belom selesai ngomong lu udah kaget duluan."

"GUA BANTAI LO!" Ucol tiba-tiba makin beringas, mau angkat bangku yang dia dudukin dan pengen ngelemparnya ke muka Ochi.

"UCOOLLL!" Enon sama Mingyu berusaha keras nahan aksi temennya itu yang udah kerasukan chakra kyubi yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Tapi untungnya, Ucol ga beneran ngelempar bangku. Dia malah ngelempar gunting kuku cucok di tangannya udah kaya ngelempar shuriken tajam ke arah jantung lelaki bernama Soonyong itu, tapi meleset kena perutnya doang dan itu gunting kuku udah mental entah kemana.

"EH AYAM-AYAM!" Ochi refleks latah sambil megangin perutnya yang kena lemparan gunting kuku.

"MANTAN APAAN MAKSUD LO HAH, KUTU KASUR?!" Ucol masih ga selow tapi udah ga beringas banget kaya tadi.

"Tau nih, mantan pacar gitu?" Mingyu ikut kepo.

"Makanya jadi orang tenang dikit napa, ini nih udah di konfirmasi ya dan no hoax-hoax, kalo mereka itu dulunya mantan temen sekelas pas masih tk" Ochi akhirnya ngejelasin apa sebenarnya yang mau dia omongin dari tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anjir, pukul tidak yaa..." Mingyu mendadak lemes.

"Pukul, Min, pukul. Entar kebiasaan dia." Enon apalagi, dia sampe berusaha ekstra buat ngunyah yupi di mulutnya.

"Itu bukan mantan namanya, Akbarrrrr..." Ucol apalagi, dia sudah tidak ada kuasa mau marah juga. kenapa ada orang kaya Ochi sih di kehidupannya yang damai.

"Yeeee, kan mereka udah bukan anak tk lagi meski dulunya pernah temenan... berarti kan nyebutnya mantan." Ochi pake watados ngambil hipotesis seenaknya dia aja.

"Terserahhhhh." Enon udah lelah, dia ga mau lagi dengerin Ochi ngomong lagi.

"Sebebas lo aja dah Chi. Gua ga ikutan." Mingyu juga, dia udah siap-siap mau keluar, nyari udara segar.

Ucol udah ga ngomong, dia udah hampir meledak sambil senderan di tembok. Sementara Ochi masih nyengir-nyengir watados.

"Nu..." panggil Ucol.

"Hng." Wonu nyahutin tapi masih sambil baca buku.

"Kulitin Ochi idup-idup kek, Nu." Ochi dengernya udah takut sendiri, ya Wonu ga mungkin bisa ngulitin dia beneram tapi kan Wonu juga orangnya ga pernah bercanda.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, habis itu mutilasi. Buang bangkenya ke kolam depan gedung biar jadi empan cupang sama koi."

"Siap, Col." Wonu udah nutup novelnya yang tinggal empat lembar lagi. Dia terus ngelirik Ochi yang mukanya udah pucet sambil senyum miring dan sumpah demi koleksi film lolitanya, buat Ochi itu bener-bener serem. Matanya Wonu udah macem Orochimaru dapet mangsa, dan suasana kelas yang sepi makin ngedukung hawa-hawa pembunuh dari Wonu yang udah sangat siap ngabisin Ochi.

"Mati lo, Chi." Wonu ngomong sambil bisik-bisik dan di tangannya udah ada penggaris besinya Mingyu— _ciyee_ — buat ngebunuh ketua kelasnya itu.

"UMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita balik bentar ke Ochi pas kenapa dia bisa tahu Jeonghan sama Joshua itu adalah mantan...iya mantan temen tk kaya omongannya dia.

Jadi emang ini anak lagi tumben-tumbennya kepagian, sekalian pengen ngaterin Udin, adeknya Ucok buat ngasih surat karena abangnya semalem meriang. Mereka tuh emang sering banget berangkat bareng, dan mumpung Ucok lagi sakit jadi Udin nebengnya sama Ochi. Ngomong-ngomong, Udin ini juga adek kelas paling akrab sama Ochi karena doi aktif banget di eskul tari, temen-temennya yang lain juga udah nganggep Udin sedunia ini—engga, bukan—kaya adek mereka sendiri...awwwww

"Itu gimana dah si Ucok bisa meriang? biasanya juga angin yang takut sama dia." Ochi nanya pas mereka baru mau masuk gedung.

"Jadi kemarin sore tuh bang, kan Mamak lagi ada pengajian di rumah, minta bantuin masang tenda di halaman depan. Emang dia belagu banget baru pake kolor aja udah langsung naik ke genteng, nah di genteng itu taunya ada banyak banget tawon. Kegigit dah dia, untung aja kaga parah." Udin jelasin sambil jalan di tangga.

"Hahahahaa, si Ucok dah emang bloon. Terus udah ke dokter?"

"Yaaa gitu, pas pengajiannya baru mulai dia udah merah-merah badannya. Langsung gua olesin minyak kayu putih kan, eh malah badan dia makin panas. Yaudah gua bawa ke dokter. Aduh malu banget sih itu sebenernya minta permisi ke ibu-ibu."

"Eh kok rame?!"

"Ya namanya juga pengajian, banyak ibu-ibu—"

"Bukan itu, Din.. tuh kelas abang lu rame banget." Ochi nunjuk satu kelas yang di depannya udah rame banget.

"Lah iya, tumben."

"Ada yang menang arisan kali?"

"Yakaliii bang. Anak mia mana sempet bikin arisan."

"Hayolo berduaan aja!" Jeonghan dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh iya nih, Han. Ucoknya lagi sakit." Bales Ochi.

"Eh sakit? Tumben?"

"Iya panjang deh ceritanya, btw itu kelas lo napa rame banget dah." Ochi nanyain.

"Lah iya, ya? Kenapa tuh?" tapi Jeonghannya malah ga tau juga.

"Mana gua tau, malah balik nanya."

"Oh! Ada anak baru kali." Jeonghan baru inget pas kemarin ngobrol gaje sama Ucol yang bilang kalo tuh bocah nemu anak baru.

"Anak baru?!" Udin sama Ochi kompak nanya.

"Iya, kata Ucol kemarin dia nemu ada anak yang nanya ruang TU gitu.."

"Oooohhh, kira-kira cakep kaga ya?" Ochi kemudian ngebayangin muka-muka lucu gemas lolita yang wajib dia liat setiap malem.

"Ck, udah yuk liat aja." Ajak Jeonghan.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke kelas yang udah ga damai sentosa karena banyak banget yang intip-intip ga jelas di depan kelas.

Jeonghan langsung liat ke tempat duduknya yang biasanya selalu kosong—kaya hatinya— _eeaak_ , tapi pagi itu udah ada cowok yang lagi sibuk nulis jadi cuma keliatan rambutnya warna ungu-ungu pastel. Jeonghan pelan-pelan naro tas di mejanya, eh, pas banget tuh cowok langsung nengok ke dia.

"Heei—" dua-duanya baru aja mau saling sapa, tapi mereka berdua langsung berhenti pas ngerasa ada yang gak asing di mata mereka. Yang diem sih ga cuma mereka berdua, tapi Ochi, Udin sama Ajeng yang lagi ngobrol juga diem, bahkan kerumunan di luar kelas ikutan nyimak.

"Jisoo..."

"Jeonghan..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan secara otomatis dua cowok gemas itu berpelukan yang bikin semua alis mengerut antara bingung dan curiga.

"YA AMPUN JISOO! INI BENERAN JISOO?" Jeonghan yang masih ga percaya ngeliatin muka di depan matanya itu udah kaya nemu barang gratisan, diliatin terus dari mata-hidung-mulut sampe bener-bener percaya kalo dia ga salah orang.

"Iya ini gue, Han..." akhirnya kebimbangan Jeonghan dikonfirmasi langsung sama yang punya muka.

"Kok lo ga bilang mau pindah ke pledis? Ihh jahat!"

"Ya gapapa dong biar suprise!"

"Jadi kalian udah saling kenal." Seungkwan nanyain pake muka bingung.

"IYAA!" itu manusia berduaan kompak banget jawab.

"Oh? Kenal dari mana?" Ochi ikutan nanya.

"DIA TEMEN TK GUE!"

"HIHIHI!" dua orang itu makin keliatan banget kompaknya pake ketawa-tawa bareng. Mungkin memang di masa lalu mereka adalah sahabat sejati yang tidak terpisahkan. Buktinya udah mau lima menit mereka cuma tawa-tawa sambil colak-colek manjahh, Seungkwan sampe ngeri mereka kenapa-napa.

"Woowww..." Udin cuma bisa melongo liatin fenomena langka di depan matanya.

"Ga nyangka gue bisa ketemu lo setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya disini, Joshh..." kata Jeonghan yang ngebuktiin Seungkwan kalo dia cuma terlalu euforia ketemu temen lamannya.

"Iiiih gue jadi inget deh lo dulu sering banget nangis minta pensil samaan kaya gue."

"Gausah bahas masa lalu dah.. Oh iya, ini kenalan dong Hoshi sama Dino.."

Ochi langsung nyengir sok ganteng sambil salaman sama Joshua, sksd banget.

"Haii gue Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung Akbar Galuh Palevi. Ketua kelas itu kelas yang di sebelah banget."

"Iyaa, salam kenal...Hoshi?" Joshua sih iya-iya aja ada yang sksd gitu, cuma dia rada bingung kayanya tadi denger nama panjang cowok di depannya kaga ada nama-nama Hoshi-nya.

"Itu dia maksa dipanggil Hoshi, biasalah anak wibu." Seungkwan yang ngerti kalo Joshua kebingungan ngasih penjelasan singkat.

"Oh oke-oke... Kalo yang iniii, kok lucu sih rambutnya..."

Udin yang baru pertama kali ini denger rambut durian pomednya ( _red : mansae era)_ di puji orang langsung nyengir kesenengan.

"Ehehehehe... Iya kak, ini kemarin motongnya kependekan... Oh iya, namaku Lee Dino Chan Berliandika, kelas sepuluh bahasa satu... tapi kebanyakan yang manggil aku pake nama Udin..."

"Sok imut banget lo pake 'Aku'." Seungkwan langsung nyamber, rada aneh denger bocah sok gede di sampingnya itu berlaga manis.

"Ihh kak Ajeng, biarin sih, biar keliatan kaya anak baek-baek." Udin berusaha ngelak, karena sesungguhnya dia emang anak baek-baek tapi terlanjur terkontaminasi hal anu-anu oleh temen-temen abangnya.

"Disini emang panggilan anaknya aneh-aneh, jangan heran aja yaa." Jeonghan ngecoba jelasin fenomena aneh di sekolahnya itu, mungkin aja Joshua bingung.

"Ya gapapa lah bagus gitu... Terus kalo panggilan lo apa Han?" tanya Joshua.

"Gaada panggilan khusus sih buat gue mah." Jawab Jeonghan enteng banget.

"Alaaah apaan, lo kan dulu sering dipanggil Puput."

"BHAHAHAAHAKK! PUPUT!" Seungkwan sama Ochi girang banget kayanya.

"ENGGA IHH APASIHH!" Jeonghan malu-malu ngelak. Puput nama yang paling dia ga mau denger, padahal itu imut yaa.

"Berarti sekarang ganti nih, jadi kak Puput aja hehehe..." Udin malah bikin Jeonghan makin sebel.

"Engga jangan ihhh, aneh banget sumpahh."

"Udah biarin, sekarang panggil aja Puput.." Joshua ngasih keputusan sepihak, dan Jeonghan makin percaya kalo dia emang Jisoo temen tknya dulu yang nyebelin tapi amat sangat perhatian ke semua orang.

"Engga-enggaa... ga ada yang namanya Puput disini..." Jeonghan ngomong sambil geleng-geleng.

"Puput, ooohhh Puput... Si anak manis, bertemu teman lamaaa..." bukan Ajeng namanya kalo ga bisa bikin lagu baru dalam sekejap, udah gitu Ochi dan Udin ikutan nyanyiin nama Puput pake nada sumbang yang bikin kuping sakit.

Joshua udah ga di tempat karena masih sibuk kenalan sama temen kelas yang lain, emang anak ini keliatannya gampang akrab dan ga pendek tangan. Sementara Jeonghan masih di tempat duduknya, senyum-senyum liat temen lamanya dulu yang sama sekali ga berubah.

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di aplikasi chattingnya.

 ** _From: UcolChoi Bh.A_**

 _Ciyee udah punya temen sebangku :v_

Jeonghan nyengir dulu sebelum bales pesannya itu, moodnya lagi baik pagi-pagi, bikin matahari makin bersinar dan dunia terasa damai. Joshua ngeliat sekilas tingkah temennya itu, nyengir-nyengir sambil ngetik di hape. Dia jarang banget, atau malah baru kali ini bisa ngeliat Jeonghan nyengir kaya gitu.

Yaaah, dia pikir Jeonghan sama kaya bocah yang lain lah. Udah gede, udah makin sering cengengesan depan hape. Tapi ga tahu kenapa, Joshua ngerasa aneh aja gitu.

Kayak di hatinya ada perih-perihnya gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAKASIH BANYAAAAKKKKKKK! Gua seneng deh ternyata ada juga yg mau BACA jenis ff ecek-ecek kaya gini yaampun...yang udah fav + follow apalagi sampe nyempetin waktunya buat review jugaaa...maap ga dibales, aku ini suka canggung...maap...tapi... kalian semua pahlawanku...aku terharuuuuuu;;;;**

astaghfirullah... maap ya lemot update, namanya juga A Slow Pace... hm...

Pokoknya wahai siapa pun ananda dengan nama guest-nya _gajadisider_ , ini jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ' _kenapa nama mereka sangat indah(?) gitu?_ '

Alasannya...apaan ya... gua kayanya ga sadar ngasih nama dah. Yang pertama kali muncul itu namanya Jeonghan, Malika Puti Surya... ini sumpah gua ngarang banget, kaya lagi uts aja gitu ngarang bebas /alah paan sih/... dan yang paling pasti Jeonghan itu bukan kedelai hitam yang dibesarkan sepenuh hati seperti anak sendiri /tabok/

Engga serius, jadi emang pemberian nama ini adalah sebuah perencanaan paling gue suka karena gue lebih dulu nyari nama mereka sebelum plot cerita ASP ada dan itu udah lamaaaaaa banget /ketauan lo emang angkatan tua/ mungkin di lain kesempatan bakalan gue jabarin arti dari nama-nama mereka, anjayyy.

Yang lain juga kan belom ketahuan nama panjangnya, tenang aja, anak sebong semuanya gua kasih nama bagus kok...udah kaya lolos ospek ae dikasih nama bagus...wkwkwkwkwk...

Dan yaah, verkwan forever my lyfee... momen mereka itu bikin kepala gua pusing setiap saat BCS THEY LOOKS SO REAL OMG!

.

Dan gua baru tahu loh kalo Jeonghan emang anak mipa (natural science)...apa dia juga pernah dikecengin gebetan pas ulangan kimia?

.

.

Yaudah lah yaa.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat ibadah puasa buat yang ngejalanin! Semangat ya sayyy, bentar lagi lebaran kok...

Makasih yaaaa.

Saranghaeyo!awoooo


End file.
